Sunnydale High
by Slayer87
Summary: I'm back! Repost of original, but added material. Buffy and the gang start school at Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sunnydale High Author: Slayer87 Chapter 1   
  
Buffy Summers had seen a lot in the last few months. She had found out everything she dreaded under her bed was real; she discovered she was the Slayer. And she was only 14. But this was much more harder. She had to watch her Watcher, Merrick, die.  
  
She was patrolling one night; unaware her Watcher was nearby, keeping an eye on her. Once she staked the vampire she was after, she heard a loud yell. Quickly running toward the bushes where the yell was heard, she saw a vamp feeding off of her Watcher.  
  
"Buffy-" Merrick said, before going completely limp, showing he was dead.  
  
"No!" she yelled, immediately staking the vamp and rushing to her Watcher's side. But she knew he was gone.  
  
That was two weeks ago. Buffy had been on her own against the undead since then. The funeral was devastating, even though few people showed up. Several members of the Council and Buffy were the only ones there. The Watcher's Council told Buffy they would send her a new Watcher in about a month.  
  
One night in August, Buffy had come home from patrolling and saw a letter addressed to her on the kitchen counter. Knowing that her parents were already asleep, as was her younger sister Dawn, Buffy sat down and opened it. The first page had a crest stamped on it. There was a pig thing, looked like a mascot or something. In the middle of it had the words in a beautiful font, Sunnydale. She read,  
  
**'Miss Summers,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Sunnydale High School. The 1st semester starts on September 1st. There will be a train waiting for you at the Los Angeles Train Station on August 31st at noon.'  
**  
"Buffy?" She turned around to see her parents standing in the doorway. "Why are you still up?" Her father and mother approached her and her mother took the letter, reading it.  
  
"What school is this?" she asked. Her father took the letter and read too. He looked at Joyce for a minute, then at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked. Buffy was lost.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they liked my grades."  
  
"You get C's," her father said. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they liked my sparkling personality," she said. Her parents glanced at each other. "So . . .can I go?"  
  
**One Month Later**  
  
Buffy and her parents drove to the Los Angeles Train Depot on that cloudy September morning. Buffy couldn't sleep the night before but had no trouble getting up. She had her trunk and her bags packed and ready to go. Dawn wanted to go to the station too and her parents reluctantly agreed. Buffy was not too thrilled with her going. It was bad enough that no one she knew was going with her, but now her little sister had to come and possibly embarrass her in front of strangers. Sometimes having a 9-year-old sister tagging along with you was not fun.  
  
When they got there, there were at least 100 kids waiting with suitcases, trunks, and bags. Some of the kids were her age while others were at least 17.  
  
"Ok Buffy, now if you get homesick and want to come home, you do that ok," her mother said, hugging her oldest daughter.  
  
"Yes Mom. I'll be ok, don't worry. I can take care of myself," Buffy assured, smiling. She hugged her parents and Dawn and went off into the station.  
  
Once she was in there, she noticed a girl with long red hair sitting all by herself on a bench. The girl looked around at all the other people, watching carelessly. Buffy dragged her stuff and made her way toward the girl. Once she was about 3 feet away, the girl noticed Buffy and looked around.  
  
"Oh, um-do you want me to move?" she asked, getting up. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Course not, but I would like to join you. I don't know anyone here. I'm going to Sunnydale High," Buffy said, sitting next to the girl. "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers," Buffy stated, smiling. The girl also smiled.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg. I'm going to Sunnydale too. Hey, maybe we can help each other out. I'm new to this school too. Where do you live?"  
  
"A few blocks from here. I was going to go Hemery. I don't know you from school do I?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"I was planning on attending Hemery also but then I decided to try this school. Oh hey, there's Xander." Willow pointed, toward the big metal doors at the entrance. Buffy turned to see a dark haired boy the same age as Willow and herself. He was waving to a few people, who were not waving back. He was smiling and trying to look cool. He then stopped to talk to another boy slightly taller than him. Buffy noticed Willow looking at Xander.  
  
"You'll like Xander, he's funny, always making jokes. That's Jesse he's talking to. Jesse is cool too. I've known them both since preschool. But Xander is funnier. I'm glad Xander is going too," Willow said.  
  
"Oh, are you and Xander going out?" Buffy asked. Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no! We're just friends. We did date but it didn't work out."  
  
"Oh, what happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He stole my Barbie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, we were five," Willow said. Then Xander came over and sat down between Willow and Buffy. He looked at Buffy, confused.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked, looking to Willow for an answer.  
  
"Um no. I'm Buffy. I just came to sit next to Willow. You're Xander," Xander smiled, outstretching his hand.  
  
"Yup, that's little ol' me. Alexander Harris. But please, call me Xander. So, you going to this school too? And might I add you have got the cutest smile I ever saw," Buffy was taken back slightly.  
  
"Are you always like this?" Xander nodded, which made Buffy laugh. Jesse soon came over, smirking.  
  
"Hey, what's happening?" Xander asked, taking a candy bar from his pocket.  
  
"I just saw Cordelia," Jesse said. Buffy wondered who Cordelia was and made a mental note to ask Willow when she got a chance.  
  
"Really? Aw man! I thought I'd finally be free of her," Xander complained. Willow laughed a little. "What time is it?" Buffy looked at her watch.  
  
"11:30," she said. A girl with brown hair and trendy clothes came over. She had a number of friends, possibly followers, with her. A couple blond ones, and another brunette. The leader smirked.  
  
"Well, well Harmony. Look what we have here. Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, and Jesse.... Something," she laughed, as well as her friends. Then she turned to Buffy. "Look, don't waste your time hanging with a bunch of losers. You want to hang out with someone like me. Think about it," she said, walking away with her gang. Xander snickered.  
  
"'Ooh, look at me, my daddy had lots of money!'" he mocked. "She thinks she's sooo cool."  
  
"She kinda is," Willow said.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Cordelia Chase. Popular by trade and like any other queen of the school, she's got her father's bank account to back up that title," Xander said, glaring at Cordelia as she and her gang picked on another poor victim. "So, why do you think we got chosen to go to this school?" he asked everyone.  
  
"Beats me. I just hope they have a good curriculum," Willow replied. Buffy spaced out. She was looking around at everyone. Then she saw someone in the shadows. Her age even. He was tall and incredibly handsome. But he had a mysterious face, like it was trying to hide from the rest of the world. His dark brown eyes were just hypnotizing her into a trance. He looked at her, for what seemed like forever. It's like the world stopped just for her and. . .  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy snapped from her thoughts and saw all three of them looking at her. "Are you ok?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you know. Spaced out. So, um, what were you saying?"  
  
"The train is here," Xander replied, picking up his suitcases. He and Jesse took the lead while Buffy and Willow followed in back.  
  
Once on the train, they found a group of empty seats. Xander and Jesse put all the bags on top and sat down across from the two girls.  
  
"So Buffy, what school were you going to go to?" Xander asked, taking a bite of another candy bar.  
  
"Hemery. I really didn't see anyone I knew at the station. But it's ok though. I wanna start new. Make new friends,"  
  
"Well you got us," he said. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Thanks," A guy came by and passed out some papers to all of them. It was their room numbers, locker numbers, combinations, and other things.  
  
"I got room 356. How about you Jesse?" Xander asked.  
  
"347," Jesse replied.  
  
"I have 214," Buffy said. Willow gasped.  
  
"Me too. 214," she said, holding up her paper for proof. Buffy smiled. She could tell Willow and her were going to be good friends. After a couple hours of talking and getting to know each other more, the train stopped. The gang got their bags and followed everyone out and when they all got out of the station, Buffy saw that there was a little town there. People were driving in cars, walking along streets, eating at a cafe. It looked like a nice little town. They got into the buses waiting for them and drove off. Some students were murmuring to each other, pointing at everything. In the front of the bus, a man stood up and faced the students. He was an older man, maybe in his late thirties. He wore a gray suit and glasses. He cleared his throat loudly and spoke. Buffy noticed he was also British.  
  
"Hello everyone. Welcome to Sunnydale. We will be arriving shortly to the school so enjoy your ride and keep the noise level down please. Thank you," he said, sitting back down in the front seat, which was in front of them, and looked ahead.  
  
"Well this keeps getting exciting huh?" Xander said, looking at the graveyard though his window. "Boy, sure are a lot of graves in there," he said.  
  
"There are 12 graveyards in Sunnydale," the man informed.  
  
"12?" Willow repeated. The man nodded.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The death rate of Sunnydale is much higher than almost any other city in the world. I believe you know why Miss Summers. You will all know why once you start we reach the school," he replied. Buffy wondered how he knew who she was. And what did he mean by high death rate in the world?  
  
"How did you know my name?" she asked. He turned around and held out his hand.  
  
"My name is Mr. Giles. I'm your new Watcher," he said. Now the pieces were coming together for Buffy. She now knew why she was going to Sunnydale and why the deaths in the town were so high.  
  
"What do you mean you're her Watcher?" Xander asked. "What's a Watcher?"  
  
"I could explain but that would be against the rules," Mr. Giles replied. He turned back around watching the bus go by buildings. Willow eyed Mr. Giles and then leaned toward Buffy.  
  
"What's a Watcher?" she asked. Buffy sighed. She'd need to explain this somewhere quieter, so her new watcher wouldn't hear.  
  
"I'll explain later. Not here," she whispered back. Willow nodded and went back to talking to Xander. Ten minutes later, the bus stopped. People looked out and saw a huge school. Xander whistled. It was the size of a university. There were several huge buildings and a couple smaller ones off to each side. Mr. Giles got up and cleared his throat again to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright everyone. Grab your luggage and take them up to your rooms. You have an hour to get to the assembly hall, which is in that building right there. No pushing," he instructed. He grabbed his bags and got off the bus and he walked to a smaller building off to the side, most likely the teacher's rooms. Xander and Jesse took down the bags and handed them to the girls. To the left were the girls' rooms, to the right were the boys'. Buffy and Willow went their way, Xander and Jesse theirs.  
  
After walking up two floors of stairs, Willow and Buffy got to their room. They opened the door and peered inside. There were two matching full beds with a nightstand in between them. Two closets, one on either side of the room, and two desks faced opposite the foot of each bed. There was a small kitchen with only a sink, one burner stove, and a miniature refrigerator. (A/N: Just picture the one they share in S4 but with a kitchen)  
  
"Whoa! Now this is what I call living," Buffy said in awe, putting her bags down. Willow ran to the bed on the left.  
  
"I call this bed," she said, jumping on it. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Knock yourself out, but not literally." Buffy joked. Willow got up and opened her closet.  
  
"Wow, this is big. I can't believe this. It's like living away from home." Buffy laughed.  
  
"That's because it is," she said, looking at the computer on one of the desks. "This is so cool."  
  
"So were you gonna tell me what a Watcher is?" Willow asked, sitting on her bed. Buffy nodded and went to close the door.  
  
"You're gonna hear this in a couple minutes so you'll find out anyway. Ok, a Watcher is a person who takes care of someone called a Slayer. Sorta like a master and an apprentice," Buffy explained.  
  
"Slayer, as in a killer?" Willow asked, slowly moving away from Buffy.  
  
"What? Oh! No, not a killer. Well, not a human killer anyway."  
  
"Ok, what are you talking about?" Willow asked. Buffy opened one of her bags and pulled out a couple stakes, crosses, vials of holy water and handed them to Willow.  
  
"I'm a vampire Slayer. I figured out on the bus why we're here in Sunnydale. My guess is that this isn't a normal town. Mr. Giles said that the death rate was high here and that is expected in a town overcrowded with demons," Buffy finished.  
  
"Wow," Willow said after a few minutes.  
  
"You don't think I'm crazy?" Buffy asked. Willow shook her head.  
  
"Nope. It makes sense. Back home, people were always getting killed and they had bite marks on their necks. But that's cool that you're a Slayer. Don't you get hurt a lot though?" Willow replied.  
  
"No, I have like super strength. I mean, I can't lift houses, but I could take on Bruce Lee and win," Buffy replied. "Hey, maybe later we can go out and you could watch me kill vampires"  
  
"As long as I am living, that will not happen." Both girls turned their heads toward the doorway. Mr. Giles was standing there, an obvious frown on his face. "You, under no circumstances, are to allow anyone attend your patrols other than myself or another Watcher." He told Buffy.  
  
"But I just want her to see a vampire staking. It's not like I would let anything happen to her," she replied.  
  
"She will see a vampire staking. Defense Against Demons takes care of that lesson straight away. Civilians do not attend Slayer patrols. No one is to know the identity of the Slayer except the Council and the Watcher. Why did you tell her this?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, I wasn't the one who got the ball rolling. You were the one who blabbed out that you were my Watcher on the bus and she wanted to know what a Watcher was. She would have found out anyways in class and would have figured it out in a heartbeat. So really, you're the one who let the cat out of the bag," Buffy explained. Giles stood there, mouth slightly open.  
  
"Nevertheless," he said after a minute, "you should have just let her figure it out. Just please let everyone else discover this without you telling them."  
  
"Alright. I promise," Buffy replied, drawing a cross over her heart with her finger.  
  
"Um, if it helps, I won't tell anyone," Willow said. Just then, Xander peeked his head in the doorway.  
  
"Xander, how'd you get in here? These are the girl's dorms," Willow asked. Xander laughed.  
  
"Only someone with my talents can get by the rules. Besides, I wanted to see if your dorms are better than mine...and they are. That's not fair," he said.  
  
"It's almost time to start the opening ceremony. Better be going to the assembly hall," Giles said. Buffy, Willow, and Xander, followed by Giles, all went down to the assembly hall in the main building. It was like going into an opera house. Hundreds of velvet covered seats, a huge stage, and a balcony. The three went down to the front. They were one of the first people there. Obviously people were still in their rooms.  
  
"Buffy, do you think we should tell Xander about your destiny?" Willow asked. Xander smiled.  
  
"Ooh, a secret! I have to know now. It's not fair that you tell Willow and not me," Xander said. Buffy sighed. She made a promise to Giles but now that Xander knew of a secret, she knew he'd never let her be until he knew.  
  
"Fine. But you can't tell anyone, got it." Xander nodded and so Buffy told him everything that she told Willow a while ago. When she was done, Xander gawked at her.  
  
"You mean all those things in movies and comic books are real?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think Spiderman is real, but the monsters are. Believe me, I've fought some pretty nasty demons in the last six months," Buffy replied. They noticed that the hall was filling up pretty fast now. Ten minutes later the lights faded and a light went on onstage.  
  
Walking out onstage was a fairly short man without much hair on his head. Several people quietly laughed and made fun of the man. His eyes darted around the students and he glared at a few of them. When he stopped at the podium in the middle of the stage, the room got slightly louder, as if most of the kids didn't care.  
  
"Is it just me or does he resemble a rodent?" Xander asked, chuckling.  
  
"Welcome back," the man said. "For those of you freshmen and new students who don't know me, I'm Vice-Principal Snyder. I'm here to welcome out your Principal, so show some respect," he said, his voice threatening everyone seated in the auditorium.  
  
"I can already tell I won't like him," Buffy whispered to Willow, who nodded back.  
  
"Please give a warm welcome to Principal Travers," Snyder said, which sounded more like an order. "I saw that gesture, you see me in my office," he told some student. After Snyder walked offstage, a man in his sixties came out. He was dressed in a nice and expensive looking suit. Some people, mostly the older kids, went quiet. People obviously had more respect for the Principal than Snyder.  
  
"Welcome back Razorbacks! For those of you who don't know me, I am the principal of this school, Mr. Travers. I welcome back all the returning students and hope this will be a good year without any deaths and more academically bound students. As for the new freshmen, I hope all of you will be happy here. It is a privilege to be accepted to this school. All of you have been selected personally to attend. We pick only students who we think are the best match to help in the fight to rid the evils of the Earth." He looked out into the sea of students before continuing with his speech.  
  
"Now, Sunnydale is not a normal town. As most of you know, this is a town plagued with horrible creatures that you thought only existed in your nightmares. Vampires, ghosts, demons. Now here at Sunnydale, we will teach you your average math, science, and English. But we will also teach you about these creatures. You will take classes on the supernatural. Defending yourself, knowing how to kill these creatures, and how to identify them. Also, if you qualify, when you reach the age of 17, you may take Wicca classes. A few of the important school rules, the rest can be found in your student handbook, which is located in your rooms. You must not leave the your rooms alone after dark. If you must, make sure you travel in groups. It is dangerous out there, especially at night. Do not go out to find these creatures. The only person with the strength to handle these creatures is the Slayer. And our most important rule, do not go down to the sewers. Many things, such as vampires, travel in them, especially during the day. And you won't be found down there. Now, tonight at 7:00 at the local club for teenagers, The Bronze, there will be a Back-to-School dance. You have the rest of the day to explore the campus and town. Thank you for your attention." Principal Travers left the stage, and the auditorium erupted in noise. Many students headed for the door. Buffy, Willow, and Xander decided to go explore the campus.  
  
"This is exciting," Willow said as they walked on the grass. Buffy nodded.  
  
"It's like school just got exciting. I'm actually excited about the first day of school. I mean, just when you were worried about tests, now you have to deal with how to kill demons. Did I mention this was so cool?" Xander said excitedly. Both Buffy and Willow laughed at Xander, who was just being Xander. Buffy didn't even know these people for a day and she knew they were going to be very good friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Buffy and Willow were getting ready to go to this dance. Willow sat there, in a flowered skirt and blouse and she had on white nylons. Her hair was down. Buffy was trying on everything she owned.  
  
"Um, the black skirt looked nice, with that white blouse," Willow chipped in. Buffy nodded, and changed into that. Then she looked at Willow.  
  
"You're not wearing that," she said, and then looked in here closet. Willow's eyes widened.  
  
"No, no, no. I'm ok," Willow assured.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you wanna meet someone tonight?" Buffy asked. Willow shook her head.  
  
"Oh, it's not that. I just don't wear clothes like that. I don't feel comfortable. And whenever I'm talking to a guy I like, I can usually make out a few vowel sounds.... then I have to go away," Willow said, looking down.  
  
"Willow, it can't be _that_ bad," Buffy insisted.  
  
"No, it is. But I bet it's easy for you. I mean you look like the type to talk to guys and go on dates."  
  
"You can too. You just have to go out there and get them. Like Xander. I can tell you like him. You get that look," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't like me," Willow said, sighing.  
  
"Well maybe if you let him know," Buffy suggested.  
  
"It's ok. We can go and have a good time," Willow said. Buffy gave up and grabbed her purse. She and Willow walked off of the campus and went down the street. They pretty much followed the other kids since they had no idea where this place was.  
  
When they got there, the place was filled with a band and ton of students. They walked through the crowd, looking around for Xander. Buffy noticed Cordelia and her gang all talking, swooning over the band.  
  
"Isn't Devon so cute? And the guitar player with the weird blond hair isn't so bad either," Cordelia told her gang, who all giggled girlishly. Buffy looked at the band onstage. They looked not much older than herself.  
  
"I'm gonna find a table. Wanna get drinks?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded and went toward the counter. While she stood in line, she saw the guy from the train station walk in the door. He looked around and then walked into the crowd. Buffy soon got the drinks and went to the table Willow had saved.  
  
"Willow, I saw this guy when I was standing in line. And I saw him before we got on the train. He has these hypnotizing eyes. Look, there he is standing near the short kid," Buffy said. Willow turned around. The guy saw them looking at him and walked away.  
  
"Maybe he's shy," Willow said. Buffy shrugged. Xander came in and grabbed a seat next to them.  
  
"Hey, how are my girls?" he asked.  
  
"Where's Jesse?" Willow asked. Xander shrugged.  
  
"I went up to his room and his roommate said he left already. Said he was coming down here," Xander replied.  
  
"Haven't seen him yet. Maybe he's in the back somewhere," Buffy said. Xander nodded, taking a drink from Willow's cup. Buffy saw Willow smile.  
  
"Cool band," Xander said. Both Buffy and Willow nodded in agreement. Buffy noticed that the bassist was looking at Willow, smiling.  
  
"Ok Willow don't look now, but the bass player is totally checking you out," Buffy whispered to Willow.  
  
"Are you sure? He might be looking at you," Willow asked, glancing at Buffy.  
  
"See for yourself," Buffy said. Willow looked onstage at the dark haired bass player. And he was looking at her. But he turned away when she stared too long. "See," Buffy said.  
  
"See what?" Xander asked. Buffy shook her head never mind and looked at all the people.  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice said behind them. They all turned around and saw the mysterious boy. He was looking at Buffy. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Buffy smiled and nodded. They walked out to the floor and started to dance. After a minute Buffy looked at him.  
  
"Mind if I ask your name?" she asked. He smirked.  
  
"Angel," he replied. Buffy smiled. "And you?"  
  
"Buffy," she replied. After a minute, she started to grin and chuckled to herself.  
  
"What?" he asked. Buffy looked down at her feet.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I saw you earlier at the train station and I thought you were a mirage. Like a dream guy I imagined. Kind of embarrassing really," she said. Angel smiled too, shaking his head.  
  
"Dream guy?" he asked. Buffy turned a slight shade of red but continued to smile.  
  
"I have a feeling you wanted to dance with me for a reason other than I was just the first pretty girl you saw all day."  
  
"Ok, you found me out. There is a reason I wanted to talk to you," Angel admitted. "I know you're the Slayer."  
  
"How-?"  
  
"I've saw you out in a graveyard back in LA once. I was walking my dog one night and I saw you kicking someone's ass in the middle of Jackson Memorial," he explained. "I've known about Slayers for over a year now. My older sister, India, was a Slayer."  
  
"Wow, that's-" realization hit Buffy in an instant. If his sister was a Slayer, and now she was the Slayer, that meant that... "She died," Buffy said aloud. Angel nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"She died about 6 months ago, which I'm guessing is how long you've been active right?" he asked. Buffy nodded and felt a guilty for something she wasn't responsible for. "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault."  
  
"I know your sister. I mean, my Watcher told me her name when I asked about the Slayer that came before me. India Collins. A junior in high school and her Watcher was her mother," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, Mom was India's Watcher. After her death, my mom resigned," Angel said. "So I've been in the slaying business for a couple years now. I've actually slain two vampires, which is more than most people here have."  
  
"You have? Wow, most people without the strength can't. That's pretty cool."  
  
"I know that it's supposed to be a secret but I guess I just needed to talk you. I don't know why but I just had to," Angel said.  
  
"Ugh, Giles is gonna kill me," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"Who?" Angel asked.  
  
"Mr. Giles, one of the teachers here. He's my Watcher."  
  
"Will he care that I know?" Angel asked. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Not really. He told me today that I couldn't just tell people who I was but if someone just found out that it was ok as long as they didn't tell anyone else."  
  
"Well your secret's safe with me," he promised, holding up his hand. Buffy smiled and something told her this was going to be an interesting person to talk to.  
  
"So Buffy, what do you say we go get some drinks and you can ask me anything you want to know," Angel suggested.  
  
"Sure, as long as all secrets are exposed, I'm all for it," Buffy replied, walking with Angel off the dance floor and toward the counter.  
  
While that was going on, the dark haired bassist leaned over to the singer.  
  
"Hey Devon, who's that girl?" he asked.  
  
"Which one Oz? There are tons of girls here," Devon replied.  
  
"The redhead," Oz said, smiling. Devon shrugged and started singing again.  
  
While Buffy and Angel were talking and the band was playing, Willow and Xander talked.  
  
"Do you know who that guy is?" Xander stated.  
  
"Nope, do you?" Willow asked.  
  
"Damn right I do. That's my roommate. He said his name was Angel. What kind of a girly name Angel anyway?" Xander said angrily. Willow shrugged and continued to watch the band, especially the bass player.  
  
"Dead guy outside!!" someone yelled. The music stopped and everyone rushed outside to see who was dead. Xander and Willow got up and followed. Buffy and Angel did the same. There was a big circle, everyone murmuring. Xander and Willow squeezed inside, trying to see who it was. When they did, they wished they hadn't.  
  
"Jesse," Xander said, rushing to his friend. Willow gasped. But they both knew he was dead. Willow noticed the two little holes on his neck.  
  
"Xander look." she said, pointing to the holes. Xander, just barely getting used to the idea of monsters, was confused for a minute but then remembered what Buffy told him earlier and looked away in pain.  
  
"Stand aside!" a voice said. It was Principal Travers. He took one look and Jesse and sighed. "Vampire," he said. He got up and got out a cell phone. "Yes, we have a vampire attack. Male, approximately 14 years."  
  
"Jesse McNally," Xander added almost quietly.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Name, Jesse McNally. The body is at The Bronze," Principal Travers said. He put away the phone and turned back to Xander and Willow. Buffy quickly joined them, followed by Angel. "I'm sorry for your loss. It's always hard to lose someone close to you," he said. Most of the students slowly went back into The Bronze.  
  
"Xander, Willow, I'm so sorry. God, I might've been able to stop it," Buffy said. Xander shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. Jesse shouldn't have walked alone. C'mon, lets go back," Xander said, walking back toward the school. Willow, Buffy, and Angel followed him.  
  
Just as they left, Oz ran out of the building.  
  
"Hey, wait!" he called to Willow, but she didn't hear him.  
  
"Who is that girl?" he asked to no one in particular, smiling.  
  
Buffy and Willow spent the rest of the night in their room in silence. Willow was looking at old pictures of her, Jesse, and Xander. Buffy felt bad for Willow and Xander but since she really didn't know Jesse well, she couldn't grieve like they did. But her mind couldn't get away from Angel. It's like he was him. The one she was to be with forever. She knew this was silly, since she was only 14 and had never had a boyfriend. A few dates, but never a serious boyfriend. And she couldn't help to think that she wanted to get to know Angel more than she did right now. And since he already knew her secret, she didn't have to hide that part of her life from him.  
  
"Is there something you need me to do Willow?" Buffy asked. Willow shook her head. "Do you think Xander will be ok?" Willow shrugged. Buffy decided to let Willow be by herself and so she grabbed her coat and went out into the hallway. She didn't know where she was going. She decided to explore the campus a little more. It was quieter than usual, though she already knew what usual meant and she hadn't even been here a day.  
  
"A little late to be out isn't it?" a voice asked her. She turned around to see Principal Travers walking toward her, hands in his pockets. Buffy shrugged and continued to watch the passing cars in front of the school.  
  
"I would tell you why I'm out here but then Mr. Giles would have to kill me," Buffy joked. The aging principal chuckled, sitting down on a bench. "You do know who I am right?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, Miss Summers, I do. And I really can't punish you for being out here because this is part of your job as the Slayer. Patrolling in the night, killing vampires, protecting the innocent from harm. Although you don't seem too happy."  
  
"My two friends lost someone tonight. I guess I'm just mad that I couldn't save him. I was there tonight. Instead I was practicing my social skills instead of saving a life," Buffy replied.  
  
"Yes, the boy at the Bronze tonight. Very unfortunate indeed. But as your friends might've told you, there was nothing you could have done. It happened, as sometimes it will every once and awhile. You aren't going to save everyone. Just know that. There's a saying that goes, "If you try to save everyone...," Principal Travers said.  
  
""You wind of getting everyone killed.", I know. But next time it could be one of my friends. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to them." The older man stood up and sighed deeply.  
  
"As long as everyone follows the rules and you do your part, nothing will happen to them." He said. "Do try to finish up early. First day of classes tomorrow, wouldn't want to sleep late." He advised, walking toward the teacher's rooms. Buffy yawned and decided to head back. When she walked back to her room, where she found Willow sleeping already. She quickly changed and got into her bed. She hoped tomorrow would be a better day. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Buffy?" Willow said, nudging Buffy awake. Buffy opened her eyes and saw Willow standing above her. Breakfast is in the toaster. Oh, and they left our schedules on the door." Buffy sat up and noticed how bright it was.  
  
"Ok. What classes do we have?" she asked, getting up and going to her closet.  
  
"We have Algebra 1 first, the Defense Against Demons second. After that we have PE. Then a 15-minute break. English 1, Vampire Study, Biology, lunch, and lastly, Computers," Willow said. Buffy nodded and changed into her outfit. Willow was already dressed and ready. She had a folder in one hand and her backpack over her shoulder. About 20 minutes later, they both left and went over to the dining hall. They had already eaten but they knew Xander would be there. Not very many people were there, only a few teachers and about a hand full of students. They sat at a long table, waiting for Xander to show up.  
  
"I'm nervous. I-I mean, I don't know why. I've never been nervous about school before. Well ok, that was a lie, but I really am this time," Willow said, twirling her backpack strap.  
  
"Maybe because you've never had to go to school and learn about demons," Buffy replied. Willow looked at the door and saw Xander come through it, walking slowly to the table Willow and Buffy were at. He still looked depressed and so Buffy made a note not to mention vampires at the moment.  
  
"Hey," he said, plopping down next to Willow.  
  
"What classes do you have?" Willow asked. Xander pulled out his schedule from his pocket and gave it to her. While Willow read his schedule, Buffy saw Angel come into the hall. He looked around for a second and then saw Buffy. He walked to their table.  
  
"You have the same classes as Buffy and me," Willow told Xander. When Angel sat down, Willow looked at him and then at Buffy. Xander didn't look up.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said to Angel. Angel smiled and looked at Willow and Xander.  
  
"Hey," Angel said. Xander nodded, still looking down. Willow smiled.  
  
"Hi. I'm Willow. I um, saw you at The Bronze last night," she said. Angel smiled. Buffy then decided to create a topic. **'I used to be so good at that,'** She thought.  
  
"Hey Angel, are you taking Vampire Study?" she asked. Angel smiled.  
  
"Yeah, all freshmen take it," he replied. Buffy smiled nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I knew that," she said, not looking right into his eyes. **'Ok, Plan A bombed.'**  
  
"We better get to class. It starts in 10 minutes," Willow said, getting up. The rest followed suit. Angel turned to Buffy.  
  
"I'll see you later then?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Buffy asked. Angel shook his head.  
  
"Not unless you have English first?" he asked. Buffy shook her head. "Well then I'll see you later,"  
  
"Yeah," she said. Angel said bye to Willow and Xander and left. Buffy bit her lip slightly. Willow noticed and pulled Buffy along and they walked out of the cafeteria, followed by Xander, to their first class.  
  
The bell rang and thirty-four students walked out of the classroom. Three of those were Willow, Buffy, and Xander. Willow smiled as she walked along with her two friends, who didn't look as happy.  
  
"That was a good class. I have a feeling it's going be a very good year," she said cheerfully. Buffy sighed. Xander groaned.  
  
"I hate math," Buffy said. "I am the worst math student ever to walk the globe."  
  
"Wanna wager on that?" Xander asked.  
  
"It's not that hard. You just have to know how to figure out distances, formulas, and how to solve an equation when all you have are quadratic variables and a chart." Buffy and Xander both looked at each other with worried looks.  
  
"Well, we actually have an interesting class next. Defense against Demons. That should be fun," Xander said, giving a smile. Willow and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, finally a class that I might actually pass. I know demons, well, I fight them," She said.  
  
They entered the class and saw that it looked like a science lab, but with pictures of demons around the room instead of animals. They chose three seats in the back, and waited for the class to start. Cordelia and her gang walked in. Xander groaned.  
  
"This should be interesting. A whole year with Cordelia in our class. And the fun just keeps on rolling . . .," Cordelia heard him and turned to face the three. She had on a smug 'shut up Xander' look and noticed Buffy was with them. She gave her a glare.  
  
"So, you decided to not take my advice and join these two losers. Well, that's your loss. Just don't come crawling to me for help when you realize the incredible mistake you made," Buffy didn't say anything, which made Cordelia think she won because she happily made her way back to her friends.  
  
"I don't see why she has to be so mean to you. She doesn't even know you," Willow said. Xander shook his head.  
  
"Because if she was actually nice, she wouldn't be Cordelia," he remarked, taking out a notebook from his backpack. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The door burst open as the teacher came in. He walked in with a tan portfolio bag and set it down on his desk. Looking about the same age as Principal Travers, he was dressed in a suit and seemed to know how to carry himself well. Taking out his glasses from a pocket inside his suit, he popped them on his face and looked at his class.  
  
"Forgive me for being late. I was having a conversation with Principal Travers," he said in an English accent. "I am Mr. Roger Wyndam-Pryce. I will be your Defense Against Demons teacher for the next 4 years. Now, we will go over this handout on the course guidelines and the like. Take one of these and pass it back. Good. Now, who will like to read the first few paragraphs?" No one raised their hands. Mr. Wyndam-Pryce took a paper off of his desk and scanned it. "How about . . . Miss Summers?" He asked. Buffy groaned. She hated to read aloud.  
  
"Sure. Why not," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
One hour later, she, Willow, and Xander walked out of the class. Buffy mentally checked that class off as one of her favorites. Not only would this class help her in her slaying but also Mr. Wyndam-Pryce was pretty cool. Xander walked over to his locker, which was next to the room, and tried to open it.  
  
"What a great class," Willow said to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, it was cool. The only thing was that I had to read a lot. I hate when teachers do that," Buffy said.  
  
"Maybe he knows you're the Slayer. I mean, he was talking an awful lot about how the Slayer kicks, and moves, and about her athletic abilities," Willow pointed out. Buffy figured Willow was right. Xander joined them with his gym clothes.  
  
"Ready ladies?"  
  
The three went out to the gyms and went into their respective locker rooms to change into the maroon and gold gym clothes. 10 minutes later, students walked out to the baseball field that was next to the science wing. Xander caught up to Willow and Buffy, his shaggy hair covering his ears. A cheerful smile spread on his face at the sight of the green field.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Buffy asked him. Xander nodded toward the baseball diamond.  
  
"We're playing baseball first," he replied, grinning giddily.  
  
"I think its softball. The school doesn't want to call it baseball because of that gender difference," Willow said. Xander raised an eyebrow at her response and shook his head.  
  
"Nobody like you Will," he replied, grinning. The coach, Mr. Herrold, who came walking out of the PE office followed by a senior student aide, interrupted them.  
  
"Alright people, settle down. As you can see, we have softball as the first sport. I want two captains on the pitcher's mound and start picking teams. Go!" he said, taking out the role sheet and looking over it. The class of 30 moved into two teams and started to fill out the team rosters. Xander and Willow were on the same team while Buffy was on the opposite. Team 1, Buffy's team, was up to bat first so team 2 retreated out into the field.  
  
After the first batter went to third base from a line drive, Buffy went up next. Knowing that if she didn't watch it, she might send the ball into the next block. The pitcher, Devon from the band at the Bronze, sent the first pitch over the plate. Buffy swung too slow and missed. Devon signaled for his teammates to move closer and several guys laughed and did.  
  
Buffy, now angry about how cocky some of the males in this class were, gripped the metal handle of the bat tighter. Devon threw the ball again and this time Buffy popped the ball up and watched it sail up and behind the backstop. One more pitch and she'd be out.  
  
The ball came at her once again and she swung, not bothering to control her strength. All heads turned to see the ball drive midair in between second and third base. Xander, who was playing left field, ran after the ball. Buffy hit first base and kept going. Second base.... and kept going. The third baseman was not even paying attention so Xander sprinted toward third base, ball in hand. Buffy spotted him in the corner of her eye and knew that she had to speed up in order to avoid being tagged out. Xander beat her first and stampeded right into her, causing both of them to fall down in the middle of the diamond. Several people cringed and Coach Herrold blew his whistle a couple times.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" the coach yelled at Xander, who got up and shook dirt off of his clothes. Looking at Buffy, Coach Herrold helped her up. "Are you ok?" he asked her.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she replied. Willow joined Buffy's side and they both glared at Xander, who was looking off to the side. "Thanks for asking," she said to Xander, who didn't even acknowledge her.  
  
"Alright you, in my office now. That was completely unnecessary force to use. You could have seriously hurt her. Get going, now!" Coach Herrold yelled at Xander. Throwing his glove toward the dugout, Xander walked toward the PE office without protest. It almost seemed as if he did it on purpose and didn't care what happened to him. The coach told Buffy to go sit down in the dugout for the rest of the game.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? That was a nasty fall," Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. It kinda hurt like hell. I'm going to go sit down for a while though." Willow nodded and went back to the outfield where she was standing. Buffy sat down and rubbed her side. She lifted her shirt a little to see it was turning red and swollen.  
  
Something was wrong with Xander, that was for sure. Whatever it was happened in minutes from when they walked out together. She had to figure out what happened to him before someone else was hurt.  
  
And she knew just who to talk to.  
  
Willow and Buffy walked down the hall toward their next class. Although it was break, they wanted to head over to see Giles before class started so they could tell him about Xander.  
  
"It's gotta be something mystical. That's the only thing I can think of that could make him change that fast," Buffy said, moving quickly. Willow frowned.  
  
"Mystically?" she asked. "Like what?"  
  
"Well, a spell is my guess. I'm not really an expert on witchcraft but I know that such spells exist. Like mind controlling spells. Someone could be controlling him to hurt me because of who I am," Buffy said.  
  
"Could they give him extra strength too?" Willow asked. "He did tackle you pretty hard. You have the bruise to prove it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. All I know is that Giles has much more knowledge on this than I do and we need to talk to him now before something worse happens," Buffy replied. When they turned the corner, Buffy walked straight into Angel, who was looking at the school's trophies in one of the glass cases.  
  
"In a hurry?" he asked her when he made sure he wasn't going to fall down. Buffy balanced herself and grinned. She was hoping she'd run into Angel again before the day ended.  
  
"Uh yeah. I have to go ask Giles something before class starts," she replied. "Wanna come?" Angel nodded and the three walked together.  
  
"Where's Xander? He's usually with you two right?" he asked them.  
  
"Xander is possessed or something," Willow replied. "He's acting really weird and he even tackled Buffy in PE." Angel immediately put his concerned face on.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" he asked. Buffy rubbed her side and winced. "Takes a lot of strength to hurt a Slayer."  
  
"Wait, you know she's the Slayer?" Willow asked him.  
  
"Long story Will. Basically, his sister was the Slayer right before me. That's how he knows," Buffy explained. Willow nodded.  
  
They reached Giles's classroom and the bell rang. Giles was not in the room so they all sat down. Angel took a seat next to Buffy and she realized he had this class as well. That was nice.  
  
The class filled up and everyone found seats and began to chat. Xander, however, did not show up and Buffy realized he was still getting an earful from Coach Herrold. Giles finally stepped in the room, arms filled with books.  
  
Buffy and Willow sat up and went over to his desk. Giles carefully put the books on the table surface, holding them in place so they wouldn't tip over.  
  
"Hey Giles, can we talk?" Buffy asked. Giles turned to face the Slayer and her friends and smiled.  
  
"Buffy, hello," he greeted, smiling. "And uh, of course we can talk." The bell rang then and Giles grinned apologetically. "I'm afraid it's going to have to wait until class is over though."  
  
"But, it's important. Like life and death important," Willow said, worry in her voice.  
  
"Unless someone is dead, then it can wait until after class. Now have a seat, both of you," Giles told them. Defeated, Buffy and Willow took their seats, each one of the side of Angel.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to tell him and he'll help you," Angel told Buffy, who looked gloomily at him.  
  
"But what if he can't help? What if what's happening to Xander is not fixable?" she asked him. Angel shook his head.  
  
"Well not with that attitude," he replied. Buffy returned a weary half smile. Giles stood up in front of the class and started passing out a syllabi to the first person in each row.  
  
"Welcome to Vampire Study. I'm Mr. Giles. This is a mandatory course, so you have to pass it. Or else I'll bee seeing you next year. Isn't that right William?"  
  
"I only failed so I could listen to you teach for another year Mr. Giles," the boy, William said, allowing his British accent to let itself be heard. Several people laughed. Buffy looked back and noticed the boy that spoke was a year older than them.  
  
**'He would definitely would stand out in a crowd,'** Buffy thought.  
  
He had brightly bleached hair, black leather duster, and coal-black shirt. His cheekbones were thin and he had a little scar on the end of his left eyebrow. He saw Buffy looking at him and smirked.  
  
"Like what you see luv?" he asked. Buffy rapidly spun back around and ignored his laughing. Angel turned around to glare at the guy.  
  
"That's enough William. Now, let's begin," Mr. Giles said, glaring at him as well. Everyone quieted down. "Vampires. How one becomes a vampire, personalities and characteristics of them, and how they feed. You will learn all of that in this class. Next year, you will move on to Supernatural, such as ghosts, poltergeists, and unexplained incidents. Junior year, you move on to Demons. And your senior year, if you are allowed to, you study Wicca. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. Giles continued on with his lecture, casually pacing the front of the room.  
  
"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the earth, made it their home, their hell. In time, they lost their purchase in this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals. For man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: certain magicks, certain creatures. And vampires.  
  
"The books tell that the last demon to leave this reality, fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed- infected- by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another . . . and so they walk the earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others. Making more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the Old Ones to return.  
  
"For as long as there been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. The Slayer is the only one with enough skill to kill vampires." Giles paused for a moment and glanced around the classroom before continuing. "  
  
A Slayer's life span is short. She is not expected to live past the age of 20, although there have been a handful who have. When a Slayer dies, a new one is called to duty within seconds. The process repeats itself over and over. With the Slayer comes the Watcher. A Watcher is someone who-"  
  
"Watches?" called out William, who then laughed quietly with his buds.  
  
"No. One more time you interrupt, I'll send you to the vice-principal," Giles threatened. William smirked, but kept quiet. Giles continued.  
  
"A Watcher guides the Slayer in her training. He prepares her for the creatures she must face and he is in charge of her. You're first assignment," Giles announced, holding up a piece of paper. The whole class groaned in response.  
  
"I want you to write a page about yourself. Simple and easy, since all of you should know yourself well enough by now. Talking is ok, but keep it to a minimum," he instructed them Everyone got started, and Angel, Buffy, and Willow started to work. William stood up and made his way toward Buffy.  
  
"Hello cutie," he said. "People around here call me Spike. I was thinking you and I could go somewhere sometime and get friendly eh?" he said. Angel glared at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Leave her alone," he warned, low enough so that Giles wouldn't hear. Spike smirked.  
  
"This your boyfriend luv?" he asked. Buffy already hated this guy. First he made fun of her and now he actually had the nerve to ask her out. Angel stood up. Spike walked away, looking at Buffy. "See you around Summers." Angel sat down slowly and then looked a little embarrassed.  
  
"You didn't have to do that. Thank you," Buffy thanked. Angel glared over at Spike.  
  
"He had no right to talk to you like that. I don't care who he is." Buffy smiled, then got back to her work. When the bell rang, Buffy, Willow, and Angel walked out. Xander was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What do you have next Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
"Bio," he replied.  
  
"Well then we'll go with you then," Willow said.  
  
When they got to the classroom, they saw Xander already sitting down. He looked like he was in a better mood. He even waved to them. Curiously, they looked at each other, but sat next to him anyway.  
  
"I was thinking we can head back to the Bronze tonight," he told them when they sat down.  
  
"Ok, you're in a better mood. What is going on with you Xander?" Willow asked. Xander frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. "Better mood?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Buffy asked him. Xander raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Remember what?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, this is weird," Buffy said, looking from Willow, to Angel, to Xander.  
  
"Do you remember going to PE?" Willow asked. Xander nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I walked into the locker room, changed, and then I remember blanking out. Then I was talking to the coach. Then I came here," he said.  
  
"Wait, you blanked out?" Angel asked. Xander nodded.  
  
"I was sitting in the coach's office and he told me that I passed out. Then he told me to go to 5th period. So here I am." Buffy started thinking.  
  
"What was the last thing you remember doing before blanking out? I mean specifically?" she asked him. Xander thought.  
  
"I ate that candy bar," he replied.  
  
"What candy bar?" Willow asked.  
  
"The one that this guy gave me. I don't know who he was. He just said that he couldn't eat anymore candy and offered it to me," Xander replied.  
  
"Do you remember anything about him? Voice, appearance, anything?" Buffy asked. Xander shook his head.  
  
"It was a Milky Way," he said. Everyone looked at him. "Just saying."  
  
"Ok, something is going on here. I just don't happen to know what. We, we need to talk to Giles. He'll know what to do. . . . I hope," Buffy said. They had to stop talking because class started, but they agreed to go see Giles at lunch.  
  
Giles sat in his classroom, reading up on some of the Watcher diaries from the past few centuries. This was the first Slayer he had taken charge of and he wanted to be the best Watcher he could be to this girl and hope she'll live longer than expected.  
  
"Giles! Thank God you're here. We need your help," Buffy said, walking into the classroom followed by Willow, Xander, and Angel.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot that you wanted to talk to me. What seems to be the problem?" he asked. Buffy then explained everything, with the help of Willow.  
  
"Please tell me you know what to do?" Xander pleaded. Giles looked up.  
  
"Um, hello?" he asked, talking to Angel.  
  
"That's Angel. He's in your class. Don't worry, he already knows who Buffy is," Willow said.  
  
"Buffy, do you have any idea what a secret is?" Giles asked.  
  
"He already knew before I met him ok, his sister being a Slayer and all," Buffy informed. "Giles! Come on, what is happening?"  
  
"It's simple. The candy bar that Xander consumed was infected with maybe a chemical that made Xander more aggressive and mean," he replied. "My guess is that it was meant for Xander to eat it. Do you know anyone who dislikes Xander?" A light turned on in Buffy's head.  
  
"Cordelia," she said. The four looked at each other while Giles pondered on something.  
  
"Wait a moment," Giles said to Angel. "Your sister was a Slayer?"  
  
After lunch, they all went to the computer lab, except for Angel, who had PE next. Buffy, Xander, and Willow found three empty computers and sat in front of them. Cordelia and Harmony walked in talking and sat next to Willow. Buffy glanced at Cordelia, who was glancing at the three with total disgust.  
  
"Welcome to the computer lab. I'm Ms. Calendar. Don't worry, even though this class is mandatory, this is a fun class. You'll get to learn how to design games, record pictures and music, and our semester project is making your own website." Ms. Calendar was a young woman in her twenties. She had dark brown shoulder length hair and she dressed pretty nice for a teacher.  
  
Half an hour into the class, Willow was lucky enough to get a listen into one of Cordelia's conversations.  
  
"Did you see Mitch's face when I told him I'd go out with him? He totally turned into a lovesick puppy dog. You almost just want to put him to sleep," she told Harmony, who had an "Oh my God! No way!" face even though she was there when this all happened.  
  
"Well, at least I can get a date. Did you hear what happened to Buffy? She totally got embarrassed by Spike," Cordelia continued. Harmony gasped.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way. He told me she was as red as a freakin' cherry. Although he told me she had her little body guard to protect her. Girl can't even defend herself!" Cordelia explained.  
  
"Who was the bodyguard?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Angel Collins. And the shame there is that he is a total hottie. But what happens? He's too busy hanging out with Buffy Summers and those two other losers that even I can't drag him away from that. Totally whipped," Cordelia said. "And I told her to stick with me. If she did, that would've never happened to her. But no. She had to hang with those three losers. She's such a freak," Cordelia said, looking at her screen and talking at the same time.  
  
"No she's not," Willow said. Cordelia and Harmony both turned to look at Willow.  
  
"What?" Cordelia snapped. Harmony glared at Willow.  
  
"She's not a freak. You don't even know her," Willow said.  
  
"Excuse me! Who gave you permission to exist? And by the way, you have no right to listen in on my private conversations." Willow looked away, only causing the two girls to laugh.  
  
"Buffy," Willow whispered. Buffy looked at her friend. Willow nodded. Buffy knew Cordelia somehow had something to do with Xander's strange incident. All she needed was proof. . . .  
  
After class, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Angel all went to Buffy and Willow's room. They decided they needed a meeting on how to get Cordelia to spill the beans.  
  
"We could get someone to get it out of her. Someone that she would tell anything to," Xander suggested, sitting on a chair.  
  
"Any volunteers?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I might be able to. She doesn't know I'm friends with you guys," Angel suggested.  
  
"Actually, she was just talking to Harmony about you hanging out with us today in 6th period," Willow told him.  
  
"Even if she didn't know you, Spike does and he would just tell her about you anyway. We need someone else," Buffy stated.  
  
"Ooh! How about- wait, never mind. Bad history together," Xander said.  
  
"Any more ideas?" Buffy asked. Everyone was quiet. "Well then. I guess we wait for the right opportunity."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's the 4th installment. I'll post chapters 5-9 tomorrow. Hope you all are enjoying.

  
  
Later that night, Buffy and Willow sat in their room working on homework. They couldn't go to the Bronze, so Angel said he'd keep an eye on Cordelia since Buffy and Willow couldn't be there.  
  
"Finished!" Willow announced, breaking the silence that clouded the room. Buffy looked up and sighed.  
  
"You're done? With everything?" she asked her. Willow nodded.  
  
"How much have you finished?" she asked Buffy, who looked down at her work.  
  
"I just barely finished this page. I got at least another hour more."  
  
"So you haven't finished the algebra yet?" Willow asked. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I'll never finish with my algebra homework," Buffy said. Willow laughed, as Buffy closed her folders and books and stood up from her chair. "I think I need to get out. Clear my mind, you know." Buffy went into her closet and pulled out her weapons bag.  
  
"Wanna come?" she asked Willow. Too curious to resist, Willow nodded.  
  
  
"So if you see a vampire, what do you do?" The two girls walked along the path in Weatherly Park, the park closest to the school.  
  
"Fight?" Willow replied, her voice slightly near hysteria. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, I fight. You stay back. But don't worry. I usually only get one at a time. That's no biggie for me and I can usually get the kill in under a minute or so," Buffy explained.  
  
The two were walking side by side, Buffy looking around casually, while Willow clutched her cross and holy water vial in her hands. Buffy twirled her stake in the air and hummed along with the song in her head.  
  
"Shouldn't we be quiet?" Willow asked. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Won't really matter anyways. Vamps can hear people's heartbeats and they have super good hearing. They'd be able to hear our footsteps," Buffy replied.  
  
"So how do you kill one? And oh! Thought! What if it's not a vampire? What if it's.... something else?" Willow asked, looking back behind her shoulder.  
  
"Then I kill it. Doesn't quite matter what it is Will. I'm the Slayer. Anything that is demon-y or evil is the enemy." The two didn't speak again for several minutes more.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Will?"  
  
"What do you think of him?" Willow asked. Buffy stopped walking and turned to her friend.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who. Angel." Buffy smiled slyly and continued walking.  
  
"Um, well...."  
  
"Oh c'mon. Angel pushes your buttons. You know he does," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, he does. It's weird, but I kinda have this strange fascination with him. I don't know why, but I do. Like the thing with his sister. What were the chances that the first guy I'd like be the brother of the Slayer who came before me?"  
  
"Very slim," Willow agreed. She was going to add more, but she saw a dark figure in the bushes a few feet ahead of them. "Uh, Buffy?"  
  
"What's up?" Buffy asked her. Willow pointed to the bushes and Buffy nodded. "Stay back, ok?" Willow stopped walking and held her cross near her chest. Buffy took out her stake and cautiously walked over to the bush. The vampire jumped out and snarled. Getting into a fighting position, Buffy looked back at Willow.  
  
"Ready to see a vampire staking?" she asked her. Willow looked skeptical. Buffy shrugged and lunged for the vampire.  
  
  
The next few days, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Angel all kept an eye on Cordelia and luckily, Xander had no more mood swings. Weeks turned into a month, and soon, it was Halloween.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel shouted from down the hall. Buffy and Willow stopped walking and waited for Angel. He caught up with them, and Willow decided to make a leave.  
  
"Um, you guys go head. I have to talk to Ms. Calendar about an assignment. Later." Angel and Buffy watched her go toward the computer lab and out of sight.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Buffy asked. Angel shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to say hey," he said. "Uh, so, have you found anything on the Xander case. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Nope. We're still checking into it. Cordelia seems to still hate all our guts, but no more than usual." Angel nodded.  
  
"Oh, hey, what you were planning on doing tonight for Halloween?" Angel asked. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Training with Giles. . . I think. He said he wanted to see me today and talk about tonight. He seemed, tired. I don't know. But maybe I could get him to let me go out." Angel shook his head.  
  
"Naw, it's not important. If you need to train, you should."  
  
"No, what is it? Come on, I'm curious now. What did you want to ask me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I just thought you and I could go to the dance at the Bronze," Angel said, looking down. Buffy blushed. She didn't know what to say. But she couldn't find it in herself to say no.  
  
"I'd like that," she said. Angel looked at her, slowly smiling. He nodded.  
  
"Ok then. Well, I have gym now. I'll see you tonight then," he said. Buffy nodded and walked to the computer lab to tell Willow the news. When she walked in, she saw Xander and Willow talking. Xander saw Buffy coming and stopped talking. Willow looked down, in thought. But not happy ones.  
  
"Hey Buff. Where were you?" Xander asked. Buffy sat in her chair and took out her disk from her bag.  
  
"Talking to Angel in the hallway," Buffy replied. Xander forced a smile.  
  
"Oh. Angel. Right," he said, looking down. Willow snapped back into reality and turned on her computer. Buffy noticed she was really depressed.  
  
"Will, you ok?" she asked. Willow nodded, but she really wasn't. She was too busy thinking about what Xander had just told her.  
  
**-5 Minutes Earlier-**  
  
"Hey Will," Xander said, sitting down next to her. "I need to ask you something."  
  
Willow smiled. "Yeah, anything."  
  
"Do you know if Buffy is busy for Halloween?" he asked.  
  
"Well, today is Halloween. Why?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask her to the dance. I haven't had the guts to say anything until now."  
  
Willow's smile slowly faded. "Y-you like her?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. Very much. That's why I wanted to ask her out. I figured we been friends long enough to where she knows me pretty good. So, do you think she has plans?"  
  
"I don't know," Willow replied, looking blankly at the computer screen.  
  
"Could you try to find out for me?" he asked. Willow nodded.  
  
Xander saw Buffy and stopped talking. "Hey Buff, where were you?"  
  
**-End Flashback-  
**  
"Are you sure Willow?" Buffy asked again. Willow nodded, then gathered her things and went up to Ms. Calendar's desk. Buffy couldn't hear what they were saying, but saw Willow nod and leave the room. Buffy got up and went over to Ms. Calendar.  
  
"Is something wrong with Willow?" she asked.  
  
"She said she wasn't feeling good. She's going to the office," Ms. Calendar replied.  
  
"Can I go see her? Maybe I can see what's wrong with her."  
  
"She'll be fine Buffy. You can see her after class. School is over in an hour."  
  
"Please Ms. Calendar. She's my best friend," Buffy insisted. Ms. Calendar sighed.  
  
"Ok, but you can't ditch class. I want you back in a 15 minutes." Buffy nodded and left the room. She went over to the office but Willow wasn't there. Plus she got in trouble by one of the ladies for not having a pass. She then tried their room.  
  
"Willow? Are you in here?" Buffy asked, opening the door. She saw Willow on her bed crying. "Will?" Buffy went to her and handed her a tissue. "What happened?"  
  
"Xander," Willow said.  
  
"Xander. What about Xander? Did he say something?" Willow nodded. "He didn't by any chance happen to mention your sweater and ketchup did he because that really wasn't my fault and he knows-"  
  
"He likes someone else. . . that's not me," Willow said quietly, then narrowed her eyes. "What was that about my sweater?"  
  
Buffy cleared her throat. "Nothing, nothing at all." Then a pause. "Oh Will, I'm sorry. Did he say he didn't want to be with you at all?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"He doesn't even know I like him. Besides, there's no way he'd even go out with me at all. He's too into this person."  
  
"Well, she can't be that great. I bet she's not even pretty. Yeah, she's probably some bimbo who has lots of money and her ego is so far up her-"  
  
"He likes you," Willow said. Buffy stopped talking and froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He told me, he likes you."  
  
"A-are you sure? I mean, are you sure?" Willow nodded. Buffy looked at her in disbelief. "When did he tell you?"  
  
"Before you walked in the computer lab today. He said he didn't have the guts to say anything until now," Willow replied, holding a stuffed bear close to her.  
  
"Oh Will, I'm sorry. I- I have to go talk to Xander now," Willow looked up.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" Buffy looked back at her.  
  
"The truth."  


As Buffy walked back to the classroom, she realized she was too late and class was going to be over in two minutes. She raced back but the bell rang. People were waking out of the room. Xander said he'd wait for her and she went inside to talk to Ms. Calendar.  
  
"Buffy, what took so long?"  
  
"Willow was in a pretty bad state. She really needed to talk to someone. I'm really sorry. I had to go all the way back to our room," Buffy explained.  
  
"I'll let you off this time, but this won't happen again. You really can't afford to miss anymore class." Buffy thanked her and left the room. Xander was waiting for her outside the class and they started walking back to the dorms.  
  
"Hey Buff. Can I ask you something?" Buffy knew what was coming, but nodded. "It's kind of difficult for me to say this. Um, would you. . . oh God. Would you. . ."  
  
". . . Go out with you?" Buffy finished. Xander looked at her.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked. Buffy sat down on a bench. Xander did the same.  
  
"Xander. Willow left class today because of what you told her. About you liking me. She was really hurt."  
  
"Why would she be hurt? I mean it's not like she-" he stopped. "Oh. That's why."  
  
"Xander, don't tell me you didn't have a clue. The first day I met you guys I knew. It was like obvious."  
  
"Look, I didn't know. I've had that with Willow before and it didn't work out," Xander said. But I would really like to go to the dance with you, tonight."  
  
"I really don't think that would be a good idea. I'm sorry Xander, I really am. It's just, I don't want to spoil our friendship."  
  
"Well, I don't either, but that's not really the point. Friendships change all the time. I mean, you either feel a thing, or you don't." Buffy looked down.  
  
"I don't. I just don't feel that way about you." Xander looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No. It's ok. I mean, it's not like I didn't try. I'm gonna just go then. I'm probably wasting your time," he said, getting up and walking away.  
  
"Xander-"  
  
"It's ok. I've dealt with rejection before." Buffy got up from the bench and slowly walked back to her room. When she got there, Willow was still on her bed, holding her stuffed bear.  
  
"Hey," she said. Buffy closed the door and put her backpack down.  
  
"Hey Will. You feeling better?" Willow nodded and sighed.  
  
"I overreacted. I shouldn't have left school. I guess that was just really my first big heartbreak."  
  
"I know. But I talked to Xander and he told me he had no clue you were hurt that bad when he told you."  
  
"Did you tell him?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
"How'd he take it," Willow asked.  
  
"Let's just say, I don't think he feels like talking to me right now. I told him I just didn't feel that way about him. I mean, he's a sweet guy, but I really don't want anything to happen to the three of us if anything went all bad. Besides, maybe now he'll finally ask you sometime." Willow shook her head.  
  
"He probably wants space right now. Are you going to the dance tonight?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Angel asked me. That's what he asked me today in the hall before 7th period. And the really weird part about it, he was totally nervous."  
  
"Really? Angel doesn't seem like the type to get nervous. He seems like the calm type," Willow said. Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, you should come. I mean, it's a costume dance anyway. No one even has to know you're there. It'll be a blast." Willow sighed.  
  
"Yeah, sounds fun. Besides, if I stay here, I'll be a Miss Mopey all night. But I don't have a costume."  
  
"Me either. That's why, I'm going into town to the costume shop. It's about ten minutes from here. But first I have to go to check in with Giles. He said he wanted to talk to me. Wanna come?" Willow nodded and they went to room 7 where Giles taught. He was still there, his desk pilled with many books.  
  
"Hey Giles. You wanted to see me?" Buffy asked him, walking in with Willow behind her. Giles looked up and put his book down.  
  
"Oh, yes. As you know, tonight is Halloween," he told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So what, it's like Christmas for the undead?" Buffy asked. Giles shook his head.  
  
"No, farthest from. Halloween to them is the one night of the year that they take the night off, so to speak. It will be a quiet night. I was going to insist that we stay in and work on your training, however, I have to chaperone at the school dance tonight."  
  
"Really? Cool, I was just going to ask if I could have the night off anyway. I'm going to the dance with someone," Buffy said.  
  
"You have a date? What if I would've made you train tonight instead?"  
  
"I wouldn't have shown up. C'mon Giles. Like you said, Halloween is like undead for the undead," Buffy replied. Giles sat back down and sighed.  
  
"Very well. However, I beg of you, do not let your secret slip. There's already three people who know you're the Slayer, no one else needs to know."  
  
"Don't worry. Angel already knows. He wouldn't tell anyone. He swore."  
  
"Buffy, please be careful. You don't really know this boy very well."  
  
"Angel isn't like that. He the kind of boy you can bring home to your dad. Besides, it's been like how long since you dated?" Buffy said, smiling at the last part. Willow smiled too.  
  
"Buffy, just because I'm not that young as you, does not mean you can judge me by my age. For your information, I've had many dates in the last year." Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes.  
  
"Have not ," Buffy said.  
  
"Have so. Just go before I change my mind and make you stay and train," Giles said in a huff. Willow and Buffy smiled and walked out of the classroom and out of the building on their way to the costume shop.  
  
**-Costume Shop-**  
  
Willow walked down the aisles of the costume shop looking for something affordable but cool. She figured she'd be MIA tonight and hide out so no one would know who she was.  
  
"Will, find anything?" Buffy asked, holding a bag.  
  
"This is the only thing that I like. Everything is either too gory or too reveal-y." Willow replied, holding up a ghost costume. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Willow, if you keep this up, Xander will never really notice you. It's the perfect opportunity for a girl to get sexy and wild." Willow shook her head nervously.  
  
"I-I don't do wild. Wild on me equals spaz," Willow replied. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did you get?" Willow asked. Buffy pulled out a white gown and a tiara.  
  
"I'm gonna be a princess. I wanted to wear something that would make Angel go "wow". Nothing too fancy, but enough to make him drool," she replied. It was Willow's turn to roll her eyes. They paid for their things, and went to their room to get ready.  
  
**-Dorm Room-**  
  
"Willow, please come out," Buffy said.  
  
"That's ok. I'd rather not," Willow replied from the bathroom.  
  
"Don't make me use my Slayer strength to open the door," Buffy warned. The door slowly opened and Willow came out. She was wearing one of Buffy's short, black leather skirts with a red shirt that showed her stomach a little and her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing heels and she looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Don't laugh," Willow said, her arms trying to cover her stomach. Buffy forced her arms to her side.  
  
"You look great! I bet you at least ten guys are gonna dance with you. Now, I'll do your makeup and we'll be ready to go."  
  
"But Buffy, this just isn't me," Willow insisted. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Will, you want Xander right?" Willow nodded. "Well, he might finally notice you in this. I called Angel and he's getting Xander to actually come. Please Willow. Do this for me at least. I don't like to see you unhappy," Buffy said. Willow sighed and nodded. Buffy smiled. She grabbed her makeup bag and searched through it.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Will?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's nothing. Anyway, I should apologize. I know how it feels to do something totally different than you're used to," Buffy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow asked. Buffy put down the lipstick she was holding and sighed.  
  
"Back in my old school, everyone with a brain knew me. Let's just say, I could've given Cordelia a run for her money. I was popular, spoiled, and an all-out bitch. I had this huge group of friends. Some were not even my friends, but there were a few who were really long time buds. It was all going good for me. I was happy at school, my grades were great, and my parents got along so well. Then one day this guy came up to me and told me that I was the Slayer. My life changed drastically. I started to drift away from my friends, my parents were always yelling at me for coming home late in blood stained clothes, then at themselves trying to blame each other. My grades slipped big time, and I almost got suspended. Then one night, my Watcher died right in front of me. A vampire had gotten to him and I couldn't save him. When I got the letter, I thought I could go somewhere where I wouldn't have to worry about vampires, and I could make new friends and just start over. But it's been really, really good lately. And I'm glad. I really am glad I came here."  
  
"I didn't know that about you. But I really have to thank you for bringing me out a little more." Willow said. Buffy stood up and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Well, we should go now. Ready?" They left the dorm and walked to The Bronze by themselves. When they got there, it was crowded and loud. But they managed to find a table and they waited for Angel and Xander to get here.  
  
"Hey." Buffy and Willow turned to see the bass guitarist from that one night.  
  
"Uh. . . hi," Willow said, not being able to really move. Buffy got up and grabbed her glass, which was still full.  
  
"I'm gonna go grab a drink. Bye," she said, winking at Willow and then making her way through the crowd. Oz sat down in Buffy's seat, and looked around.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" he asked. Willow shrugged.  
  
"To be honest, I have no idea. My friend Buffy planned my outfit," she replied.  
  
"That's cool. Um, I'm Oz," he said, outstretching his hand. Willow shook it.  
  
"I'm Willow. I've seen you play. You're good."  
  
"Thanks. We get called here a lot to play. I guess it's because people like us. But they never pay us," Oz replied. Willow nodded.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" she asked.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Your costume. It's not. . . costume-y," Willow said. Oz was wearing regular clothes and he had his guitar case near him.  
  
"I'm a lead guitarist. Real popular these days," Oz said. Willow laughed a little. Xander appeared wearing an army outfit. He smiled at Willow, then saw Oz.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Oz, this is Xander. He's a friend. Xander, this is Oz," Willow introduced. Xander nodded and sat down. The three were quiet for a minute.  
  
"I'll just go then," Oz said, getting up. Willow stood up.  
  
"No, don't. Stay," Willow pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, stay. I'll just go walk around for a while. You two just. . . talk," Xander said, getting up. Oz sat back down.  
  
"Are you two. . .?" Oz asked.  
  
"No, no we're just friends," Willow replied.  
  
"Cool."  
  
  
Buffy was waiting on the balcony looking into the crowd. She hadn't seen Angel yet. She knew he was gonna show. This was a date. Unless he just wanted to make a fool of her and humiliate her.  
  
"Buffy," Buffy spun around and saw Angel. He was standing there in some sort of 18th century clothing. A loose, off-white, long sleeve shirt, with brown pants.  
  
"You came," Buffy said. Angel smiled.  
  
"I had a date with a princess," he replied.  
  
"Good call. And you're a prince?" Buffy asked.  
  
"18th century nobleman. A prince wears a crown," Angel replied, then bowed. "Care to dance, m'lady?" he said, holding out his hand. Buffy took it.  
  
"Thank you kind sir," She replied. After the song was over, they went outside to get air.  
  
Back inside, Xander sat alone watching everyone.  
  
**-Xander-**  
  
"What, no date?" he looked up to see Cordelia standing beside him. She was wearing a leopard cat costume He scowled.  
  
"Go head, give me your best insult," he said. She sighed.  
  
"I'm all out. But don't think I'll pass up the offer. On Monday I'll have one." She sat next to him, taking a drink of her coke. He looked at her.  
  
"Why are you sitting next to me?" he asked.  
  
"Because Harmony is dancing with my date, and no one else has enough time to talk to me. Please, like I can't take a hint. They're just all jealous because I got Spike to come with me. Plus, you looked really miserable and I had to find out what on this earth makes you so unhappy," Cordelia replied. Xander looked at her blankly.  
  
"Why are you sitting next to me?" he repeated. Cordelia sighed and left. Xander smirked. "One point for me." Cordelia came back a few seconds later.  
  
"No, I know you're just trying to get me to leave you alone. Because it torments you. Well, I'll torment you for as long as I want," Cordelia said, sitting back down. Xander sighed.  
  
"Fine. Torment me. It couldn't be as bad as getting rejected," he scowled.  
  
"Who's the smart girl?"  
  
"Buffy. She said she was real sorry too. Then I find out Angel's her date. That's all she had to say. But no, she rubs it in my face. I mean, what does he have that I don't? He's too quiet. And he's way too buff. Only shallow, desperate girls like buff guys."  
  
"What? I like buff guys."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And Willow is too busy with Mr. Guitar over there," Cordelia looked around.  
  
"Willow's here? Where?" she asked.  
  
"The table over there with the dark haired guy," Xander pointed out.  
  
"Wow! She's actually talking to Oz. And she looks good. I didn't know she had it in her. Well, it is Halloween."  
  
"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about. Besides, who would even come with you in public?"  
  
"For your information, I'm here with Spike. But Harmony, who is supposed to be my friend, snatched him away from me," she replied.  
  
"Oh. Spike, that's the blond guy? Failed Vampire Study." Cordelia nodded. "Are we actually having a conversation?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we are. The last time that happened was . . . what, when we were 7?" Xander nodded.  
  
"Yeah, about the way we both hated Mr. Johnson for pairing us up for the school carnival and we had to make the signs for the booths."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. And, we called him the ugliest man to ever walk the planet and we hope he died of a heart attack," Cordelia reminded. Xander smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and how we put eggs from our class fish in his water," he said, laughing. Cordelia started to laugh. They both stopped suddenly when they realized they were laughing together and looked around.  
  
"What ever happened to him anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Died of a heart attack last April," Xander replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Did you hire someone to give me a candy bar on the first day of school to make me go all moody?" Xander asked her. Cordelia smirked.  
  
"I remember that. Gave Buffy quite a bruise," she recalled.  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"No, I didn't. It was this guy named Eric Rayne. His father used to do the same thing back when he went to this school. Performed magic on the candy you ate. It was supposed to make you all immature and stuff," Cordelia explained.  
  
"Immature?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Yeah. That was pretty immature, what you did to Buffy. Knocked her down just so she wouldn't get on base. Well, it's kind of mean too. Maybe he's trying a new ingredient. I mean, aggression and testosterone don't mix well. Very choas-y."  
  
"Aggression?" Xander questioned. Cordelia shook her head at him.  
  
**-Willow and Oz-  
**  
"Well, I'm glad to know I'm not the only person here that thinks Algebra is evil," Willow said. Oz smiled.  
  
"Well, I didn't say it wasn't evil, I just mean I do ok in it because I ace every test. See, I test well. But when it comes to actually studying and stuff, I'm a lost cause."  
  
"Oh. Wait, aren't you a sophomore?" Oz shook his head.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to be a sophomore. Last year, I really missed a lot of work and was sick a lot," he explained.  
  
"But, that's what summer school is for."  
  
"Yeah, except I kinda didn't go." Willow nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that would kinda do it. Well, I better get going. My parents are coming to visit tomorrow. But, it was nice talking to you," she said, getting up. Oz got up too.  
  
"You shouldn't walk alone. C'mon, I'll walk you," he offered. Willow nodded and they walked to the door together. Outside, Buffy saw them leave from the bench she and Angel were sitting at.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Willow and that guy. They shouldn't walk alone," Buffy replied.  
  
"Wanna go with them?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait, then what about Xander?"  
  
"I'll get him. You go ahead. We'll catch up in a minute."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, vampires might show up. Can you take one?" Angel nodded.  
  
"Go. I'll be ok," he assured her, and then started walking to the Bronze. Buffy ran up to him.  
  
"Angel!" she called out. He turned around and she leaned up and kissed him. "Be careful," she warned, then ran down the street toward the school. Angel smiled, then went to get Xander.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm really trying to get these out as fast as I can but it's the second to last week of school and I again have a thousand and one things to do lately. Once summer hits, I'm going to do nothing but work on fics.

Buffy walked down the lit up street. She pulled out the stake she had inside her purse. The air was cold and still. She could sense vampires nearby. A scream filled the night. It was Willow. Buffy ran toward the scream, stake in hand.  
  
"Willow!" she yelled, waiting for a reply.  
  
"Over here Buffy!" Willow yelled back. Buffy rounded the corner and saw Willow on the sidewalk. Oz was near her, trying to block her from the vampire. The vampire snarled, then went forward. Oz stopped him, trying to hold him back with his hands. The vamp sank his claws into Oz's knuckles. Buffy got close enough and tackled the vampire at full speed. This stalled the creature, giving Willow the chance to pull Oz back a little, while Buffy took care of the unholy creature.  
  
"Stay back!" Buffy shouted, motioning at Willow. Willow nodded. The vampire got up and growled.  
  
"Slayer!" he sneered. Buffy smirked.  
  
"Slayee," she replied, throwing the stake at him. He dodged it, making it land several feet away from them. "Great! Wrong move," Buffy muttered, charging. That was the only weapon on her, and now she had to retrieve it to get the job done, without getting killed. Buffy kicked the guy hard in the gut, but no effect. He slashed his claws around, scratching Buffy on the arm. He reached for her left hand, then twisted hard. The loud crack was barely heard over the cry of pain from Buffy.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel, Xander, and Cordelia ran toward the fight. Angel ran ahead, a broken tree branch in hand. Buffy took the opportunity to kick the now distracted vampire and punch it straight in the face with her undamaged hand. This sent the vampire back a few feet, growling with anger. Angel tossed the branch to Buffy. She caught it with her right hand, then plunged it deep into the chest of the vamp. He exploded into dust, sending dust into the air.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded slowly. Angel went up to her, checking her wrist.  
  
"Ow. . . ow!" she replied. Angel sighed. He looked over at Xander and Cordelia.  
  
"Go to Principal Travers's office. The school is a block away. It'll be ok. Get help," he ordered. Xander and Cordelia nodded and ran toward the school. Willow and Oz walked toward Buffy and Angel. Angel saw Oz's wound and flinched. "How bad's it hurt?"  
  
"Not that bad. It's just I've never had claws sink into my hand before so, I really can't compare it to any other time," Oz said, joking. Then he turned to Willow. "Are you ok?" Willow nodded.  
  
"You saved my life," she said. "You got hurt for me?" Oz shrugged it off. Minutes later, Principal Travers, the school nurse, Xander, and Cordelia came running from the school.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Vampire. I got rid of him though," Buffy replied weakly.  
  
"Were you all together?"  
  
"Yeah. But he was strong," Angel said, lying a little, knowing that Oz and Willow might get in trouble if someone knew they were walking alone. The nurse looked at Oz's wound, then at Buffy's wrist.  
  
"Broken. Needs care. The boy's needs something quick. Don't want it to get infected. C'mon you two. Need to get you back to my office," she said. Oz and Willow followed her, then Xander, Cordelia, and Principal Travers. Angel helped Buffy up and they went back to the school.  
  
**-Later that night- -Buffy's room-**  
  
Do you want me to get you something? Ice, a drink, some more pillows?" Willow asked. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Willow, I'm not on my deathbed or anything. It's sweet that you care, but I'm ok. I'll heal. A plus of being the Slayer, I heal faster than regular people. I give myself a week," Buffy replied.  
  
"I know. It's just, that was really close. And think if Oz didn't walk me back. I'd be dead right now," Willow said.  
  
"Speaking of. So, what do you think? Definite crush or what?" Buffy asked. Willow smiled.  
  
"He's nice. I like his hands. But I didn't even know him until tonight. And he's in the same grade. Well, only because he got held back. He missed a lot of work and didn't finish it during the summer. But he's pretty smart. Quiet too."  
  
"That's cool. So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My parents are coming down," Willow replied. "They want to check out houses around here."  
  
"Cool. Well, if that's done early, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping. My mom sent me some cash and I'm thinking to spend it." Willow shook her head.  
  
"The thing with my parents is gonna be kinda an all day thing. They want to take me out to a movie and all that other good stuff. But I'm free Sunday."  
  
"Naw, it's okay. I need to save my money anyways."  
  
"And you need to rest," Willow reminded. Buffy put on a fake pouting face and then smiled.  
  
"And I'll rest," she concluded.  
  
**-The next morning-**  
  
Willow and Buffy got up early and straightened up their room for Willow's parents. At 10:30, Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg came.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is my roommate Buffy," Willow introduced. Buffy shook their hands with her good hand and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said. They nodded and Mrs. Rosenberg noticed Buffy's sling. "What happened to your wrist dear?" she asked her. Willow looked at Buffy, who looked back.  
  
"Volleyball. I fell and broke it. But I'll be okay," Buffy lied.  
  
"Would you like to come with us? You and Willow could hang out together," Mr. Rosenberg offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I kind of want to just rest. With my arm and all, I'm tired," Buffy replied. She said goodbye to the Rosenbergs and watched them leave. When they were gone, she closed the door and sighed.  
  
"I'm bored," she said aloud. She decided to call Xander and see what he was up to.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Hey Buff. What's up," Xander replied.  
  
"You're in a good mood," she said.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm over yesterday. I understand your decision and I respect it," he said. She could hear someone else, probably sitting next to him. There was a female laugh.  
  
"You met someone else haven't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What? No! Uh, what makes you think that?" he asked.  
  
"Um, well the laugh was a dead giveaway. So who is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"So, what's up? Is there something important?" he asked, changing the subject. Buffy sighed.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang. Willow's parents came to town and so I'm bored," she replied.  
  
"Well, I was planning on going to the arcade in an hour if you wanted to come with. I mean, you don't have to." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Video games aren't my thing. Talk to you later then?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye," he said quickly, then hung up. Buffy smiled at how quickly Xander had put aside his feelings. But she was dead curious about who was there with him. She thought about asking Angel later but she suddenly didn't feel good. She pulled the covers to her bed back and got into it. Someone knocked at the door as soon as she was falling back asleep.  
  
"Buffy?" he called from the other side. Buffy got up and opened the door. When he walked in, he looked concerned when he saw Buffy. She was a little pale in color.  
  
"Buffy, what happened?" he asked, walking her over to her bed.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt sick so I got under the covers." He felt her forehead.  
  
"You're burning up. You better stay in bed the rest of the day. Here, I'll make you some soup." Angel went over to the tiny kitchen and put a pot on the burner.  
  
"I better change into my pajamas," she said. "Keep your back turned?"  
  
"Of course," he replied. Buffy opened her drawer and pulled out her smiley face pajamas. "How's your wrist?" he asked.  
  
"It's okay. The pain stopped last night. All it needs to do is heal. I called Giles last night too. He totally freaked when I told him what happened. He wasn't happy about the fact that now Oz and Cordelia know I'm the Slayer. 'I've put them in grave danger!'" she said. Angel chuckled.  
  
"Where's Willow?" he asked.  
  
"With her parents. They should be back way later. They invited me to go, but I said no," she replied, getting back into bed. "I'm done. You can turn around now." Angel turned. He came over and sat on the edge of her bed while the water boiled.  
  
"How bad do you feel?" he asked. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I feel like I fell in a ditch to be honest, but it's not like I'm gonna die. Just a little nausea. Don't know how I got sick. I was fine yesterday."  
  
"Everyone gets sick," Angel replied. "Do you want anything else while the soup is cooking?" Buffy cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"You don't have to be here. I can take care of myself," she said. Angel shrugged, and walked toward the door. "No, stay! Uh, I mean, if you want." He smirked. After a few minutes, Angel poured the soup into a bowl, and then brought it to her.  
  
"You really don't have to," she said again.  
  
"I want to," he replied, handing her the bowl. "Besides, who else is gonna do it?"  
  
"So, where did you learn to cook? This is good soup. And how'd you make it so fast?"  
  
"It's nothing much," Angel replied.  
  
"No, this is really good? So what's your secret?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Mr. Campbell?" he said. Buffy tilted her head.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"It's not my soup. Chicken and stars, only I did mix in a little bit of seasoning and another ingredient that I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"Well it's a family secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he replied. Buffy laughed. "No, really," he assured, face mock-serious.  
  
"So what are you? I mean, you're culture?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My family is Irish. I was actually born on the plane coming here from Gallaway. I'm told that I was the center of attention by many of the other passengers."  
  
"I didn't know you were Irish. You don't sound it," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, full. My mom and dad met there before they came here."  
  
"Well, that's cool. I might have a little bit of Irish in me from someone. I don't know. I just consider myself American." Angel smiled. "Are you sure you want to be here? I might get you sick."  
  
"I rarely get sick. Besides, I wouldn't mind if you did. I need a break from classes. Too much homework." Buffy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna watch some TV?"  
  
"No, it's ok. Do you mind if I take a small nap? I really didn't get a good night's sleep last night," he asked. Buffy nodded and Angel took off his shoes and laid down on Willow's bed. Buffy finished the soup and laid her head on her pillow.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, that I like spending time with you," she said. Angel looked up.  
  
"Well I like spending time with you. Very much so," he replied. Someone knocked at the door and Angel got up to answer it. It was Giles. He saw Buffy in bed and immediately became concerned.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Angel. Buffy sat up.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a case of the ooglies. Nothing serious. I'll be okay."  
  
"Oh," Giles replied, taking off his glasses and began to clean them. He turned to Angel. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"He's taking care of me. Willow is with her parents today, Xander is in town, and I'm all alone." Angel nodded and sat down on Willow's bed. Giles walked to Buffy, putting his glasses back on.  
  
"How's your wrist?" he asked.  
  
"Good," she replied, scratching at the cast. "But this stupid thing itches."  
  
"Yes, well I suppose they do," Giles replied. "I just wanted to come see how you were and how you're wrist was. Do you need anything?" he asked. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Nope," she replied. Giles nodded once, then turned to Angel. He was about to say something, but decided against it. He then left the room. There was a silent moment that passed before Buffy yawned.  
  
"Tired?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda had a similar night as you. Couldn't sleep very well. I had this very weird dream with y-" Buffy suddenly stopped as she caught herself. "Uh, someone you've never met."  
  
"Really? What was this dream about, if I may ask?" Angel asked. Buffy scanned the room around for a clue of what to say.  
  
"Goldfish. Yeah, me and this person were playing goldfish and I lost every single game," she told him after spotting the fish tank full of goldfish that Willow had near her desk. Angel nodded.  
  
"You lost at goldfish?" he verified. "So, you wouldn't be up for a match with me, would you?" he asked. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Well that depends. Are you good?" she asked. Angel walked over to Buffy's desk and took the deck of cards and shuffled them.  
  
"I can hold my own? Can you?" he asked. Buffy let out a laugh and got up to go play cards.  
  


Buffy opened her eyes to darkness. Well, at least the room was dark. She sat up, then winced at her now sore back from the position in how she slept. Her eyes quickly adjusted to see Angel sound asleep on Willow's bed. She looked at the clock to see that it was 8:00.  
  
"Angel?" she called out.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." He opened his eyes, and yawned.  
  
"I was, until five minutes ago," he said, sitting up and stretching his arms. "What time is it?"  
  
"Eight. I thought Willow would be back by now."  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked, turning on the lamp on Willow's nightstand.  
  
"Surprisingly good. Thank God for Slayer healing. Now if only my wrist would heal faster. . ." Angel stood up, and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well then, I better go," he said, nodding. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me. It's sweet." She got up, and stood in front of him. It was unbelievable how tall he was next to her. "So, I'll see you tomorrow in class?" he nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you then. Keep resting," he told her. He turned, but Buffy grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
  
"Angel?" she said softly, Angel looked down at her, eyes staring.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. Buffy leaned up slowly, and Angel followed suit. The minute their lips touched, Buffy felt this rush go through her. She wasn't thinking as she slowly lifted her arms, and put them around his neck.  
  
There was the noise of the door being unlocked and they both jumped and stepped away from each other. Buffy went back to her bed quickly. Angel opened the door, to see Willow behind it. She looked shocked when she saw Angel, but quickly hid it, and smiled.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hey Willow," he replied. Willow looked around the hall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Taking care of me. Made me soup and everything," Buffy told her. Angel grabbed his coat and stood near the door.  
  
"I have to go. See you guys tomorrow," he said, then left and closed the door. Willow turned around to face Buffy, who was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Well?" Willow asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"He came over because I didn't feel well earlier. We talked, played some cards, and we both soon fell asleep. He slept over there," she assured. "And about five minutes ago, he was going to leave, but before he did, we kissed." Willow's mouth was hanging open in shock.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Totally. It was like. . . "wow!" I mean, he's like no one I've ever met before."  
  
"Do you really like him?" Willow asked. Buffy looked at the floor, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I really do."  



	6. Chapter 6

Over November, things in both school and slaying started to pick up pace. The quarter was ending, and tests were being given in all Buffy's classes. Giles started to make her patrol every night, and train an hour and a half after school. She wished for a boring life a lot more lately.  
  
"Willow? I need your help," she asked one day, after sitting down at a cafeteria table. Xander, Angel, and Oz were sitting too.  
  
"Sure. What about?" Willow replied. Buffy set down her Algebra book on the table, causing it to make a loud noise when she dropped it. "Oh, your worried about tomorrow's test?" Buffy looked at the book in horror.  
  
"I don't think worry covers it. I really need a tutoring session tonight. Whadaya say?" Willow nodded, then took a bite of her sandwich. Xander pulled out his book too.  
  
"Can I join that meeting? If I remotely pass this test, I still might be able to pass the class with a low D-," he stated. Willow nodded. Buffy looked at her watch.  
  
"I have to meet Giles for a little bit. He wants a report on last night's patrol. See you all later," she said, then rushed out of the cafeteria.  
  
As she walked down an empty hall, she turned the corner, only to run into Spike. They both fell to the ground. Buffy dropped all of her books, and then looked at him. She sighed when she saw him.  
  
"Oh. It's you," he grumbled, standing up, leaning against the wall. Buffy picked up her books, then stood up to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked. Spike snickered.  
  
"You're the one that bloody bumped into me. I was just minding my own business. So don't give me that pissed off crap. It wasn't my fault," he said, leaning back from the wall. "But I'm glad we ran into each other. You see Summers, I know your secret."  
  
"I don't have any secrets. Now leave me alone," she stated, and started to walk away. Spike grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.  
  
"Oh, I believe you do. You're the Slayer. And don't think you can deny it. I can tell by the way you're trying to hide your eyes, because there's panic in them." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Wow Spike. You figured me out huh. What do you want, a metal? Listen, I don't care. You're not the only one that knows ok. Now, get out of my way!" she yelled, turning the other way. Spike was quicker, and blocked her path again. "God, are you retarded?! Do you not understand me?"  
  
"No, I understand. But I'm here to make a deal. You meet me at the Bronze later, and I don't tell the entire student body your little secret."  
  
"So, that's how you get girls Spike? Blackmail. That's pathetic," Buffy said, then pushed her way past Spike, and back down the hall.  
  
"Fine! You wanna play? Bring it on Summers!" he shouted after her. "Bring every bloody thing you got," he murmured.

  
  
Buffy got to room 7 a few minutes later. She found Giles there, going through some things in a cabinet.  
  
"Hey," she called out. Giles dropped something.  
  
"Buffy, you startled me," he said, picking up the book he dropped. Buffy put her things down on a desk.  
  
"Sorry. So, you want to know about last night's patrol?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, how did it go?" he asked. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Just one vampire. I mean, I'm glad. After a night like last night, I'm surprised they didn't have to hull in a giant ice cube with me inside. It was freezing out there. So, I was wondering if I could skip tonight," she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. You not being out there could get someone killed."  
  
"Then buy me a bigger and warmer jacket. I mean, come on. I have been patrolling every night for the last two weeks. And all there has been are a vampire here and there. Besides, Willow is going to tutor me in Algebra tonight. I need to pass my test tomorrow. Do you want me to fail?"  
  
"Of course not. I just think you should have thought about studying sooner rather than at the last minute," Giles replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll go patrol now so I can get it over with."  
  
"Buffy, its daylight."  
  
"Oh, right." Giles sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Listen, I'll give you one night off. But you better be studying, and not out with Angel," he said, then put his glasses back on.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be a studious little student tonight," Buffy said, grabbing her things, and exiting the room.  
  
  
As she headed to 6th period, Buffy thought about what Spike told her earlier. What would happen if he did tell everyone her secret? Would it really be that bad? Shrugging it off for the moment, she entered the computer lab and took her seat in between both Xander and Willow.  
  
"Hey," Willow greeted. Buffy forced a smile back.  
  
"Hey. Uh, Will? Can I ask you about something?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded. "Um, it's just that . . .uh, what if hypothetically speaking, someone, not me, was blackmailed into doing something. Should this person ignore the threat, or um . . . go through with it?"  
  
"Well, it depends on the thing the person, not you, is being blackmailed into. Which is?"  
  
"Oh. It's nothing. I was just curious. So, about tonight."  
  
"Buffy, is someone blackmailing you into doing something?" Willow asked. Buffy lowered her eyes.  
  
"No. Well I mean yes, but it's ok. I think I know what to do. I thought about it, and I know how to handle it. I'll be ok," she assured, then pulled some of her things out of her backpack as they saw Ms. Calendar walk into the room.  
  
After class, the three walked down the hall. Buffy saw Angel walking toward them, and smiled.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. Willow eyed both Angel and Buffy, then decided to bail.  
  
"Um, I have to go. I need to talk to Mr. Wyndam-Pryce about an assignment. I'll see you back in the room. See you later Xander." she said, and then walked to the stairs. Xander clicked his tongue for a few seconds, and then left.  
  
"So, what's up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you later, alone? There's something I wanted to ask, but not now. I need to head to the gym," Angel replied. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"How about in the quad around 5. That ok?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you then." Angel nodded and walked off.  
  
"How very cute. Little Buffy has a date." Buffy spun around to see Spike standing behind her, arms crossed. She sighed.  
  
"Now what?" she asked.  
  
"I want your decision. I know you've been thinking about it."  
  
"Yeah, I have. Fine. I'll play your little game. But there are going to be some rules." Spike smirked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You don't touch me. I'm only doing this for the sake of my Watcher, because if my secret gets out to the whole population of this school, he might get in trouble with the Council. I'll meet you there at 7, so don't come to my room to get me. I don't want any one of my friends to know. And lastly, if you tell anyone, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Spike smirked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. 7 'o clock. Don't be late. Otherwise, I might get a bit chatty with people. Got it?" Buffy glared at him, but nodded. Spike nodded back, then walked down the hall.  
  
  
At 6:45, Buffy looked up from her Algebra book. Willow was helping Xander with a math problem over on the other side of the room. Looking at the clock on the wall, she put down her pencil.  
  
"Uh, I have to bail," she announced. She went over to her closet and put on her windbreaker. "Giles wants me to patrol.  
  
"Ok. Do you want to finish this when you get back?" Willow asked. She nodded.  
  
"Trust me, I will be back as soon as I possibly can. Promise," she said, sighing. "See you in an hour."  
  
  
  
As Buffy made her way in the Bronze, she thanked God that it wasn't that crowded tonight. Of course Cordelia and her gang were there, but no one else that she knew. Her watch read 6:58. All she wanted was to get this over with so she could go home and sleep.  
  
"Summers!" She turned to see Spike sitting at a table towards the wall. Sighing, she made her way there. She hadn't even bothered to get ready for this. The last thing she wanted Spike to think was this was a special occasion to dress up for.  
  
When she sat down, opposite from him, she saw he was in his usual attire; black leather duster, black shirt, and jeans. His blond hair was combed back with gel.  
  
"You came," he acknowledged. She nodded. "You can speak luv, I won't bite." Buffy glared back.  
  
"I'll speak if I want to."  
  
"Did anyone ever teach you any manners?" Spike asked. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Guess not."  
  
"Are you judging me?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you want me to," he replied, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket.  
  
"You smoke?" she asked. Spike lit up, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem?" Buffy shifted in her seat, waving the smoke from her face away.  
  
"You're only killing yourself. Just don't talk to me ok."  
  
"Want a drink? Something to eat? Maybe a go at the dance floor?" he asked.  
  
"Wait, is this a date to you?" she asked. Spike tried to act disgusted.  
  
"A date! You are completely off your bird!" he cried. Then he got serious. "Do you want it to be?" Buffy grimaced.  
  
"Oh my god! You invited me here because you wanted to have a good time?"  
  
Spike lowered his head.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't want to get you upset. I just wanted someone to talk to. That's all."  
  
"You just wanted to talk?" she asked, disbelievingly. Spike shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. But I see that I can't even do that," he replied. Putting out his cigarette on the table surface, he rose. "I'm sorry." Buffy sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. You don't have to go," she told him.  
  
"That's alright. Look, if you want to you can go. I'm just wasting you time." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I'll stay. I at least owe you that for being so mean." Spike smiled.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
  
  
**-Two hours later-  
**  
"So after that happened to my mum, I decided to leave. Figured there no point in me staying after she died. So I came here. Heard Sunnydale was exciting," Spike explained, talking a long drink from his glass.  
  
"So you have no family?" Buffy asked. Spike nodded.  
  
"Oh there's family back in London, but they don't want me. Think I'm trouble."  
  
"What time is it?" Buffy asked, looking at her watch and seeing it was a little after 10. "Wow! Time flies when you're having fun?"  
  
"You're having fun?" he asked. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"A little," she replied. Spike smiled and took another drink.  
  
On the other side of the Bronze, Angel walked through the door. Willow had called him about half an hour ago to tell him that Buffy had not returned from patrolling. Angel was already worried about her since she forgot to meet him earlier. He walked around the almost empty club, looking to see if Buffy had stopped here for a break. When he got around by the back, he saw her sitting at a table with Spike. She was listening to him and smiled now and then. He tried not to let it affect him, but he couldn't stop from letting it hurt him. After deciding whether to stay or not, he finally left with a sore heart.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Buffy woke up to a beautiful Friday morning. Willow's bed was already made. Buffy concluded that she was at breakfast. Her clock read 9:30, and she decided that she needed to get up. As she finished dressing, Willow came into the room. She saw Buffy and smiled, then looked like she realized something.  
  
"Buffy, where were you last night?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Will. I know I got home late. You were already sleeping when I came in, so I decided I'd tell you in the morning. I was . . .patrolling. Rough night."  
  
"Angel said he saw you at the Bronze..." Willow stated. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I went there after to, uh, get a drink."  
  
"...with Spike." Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Spike just happened to be there." Willow sighed.  
  
"Buffy. Tell me the truth." Sighing, Buffy sat down at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Ok. Remember the whole blackmail thing yesterday? Well it was Spike who was doing it and he said I had to meet him at the Bronze or he'd tell the entire school that I was the Slayer. So I went, but I didn't want to tell you guys because I was embarrassed. And I hated lying to you guys but- Angel saw me?! Wait, what do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Angel went looking for you last night when I called him to tell him you never came back. He was really worried, so he went looking for you. I guess he found you," Willow replied.  
  
"I never saw him though. I mean- oh crap!!"  
  
"What?" Willow asked. Buffy sighed.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Angel yesterday. I totally forgot. Now he's going to think that I ditched him to go out with Spike. I have to find him."  
  
"Well, you'll see him later in Vamp study. I just came back. It's break right now. You missed first, second, and third period. I didn't think you'd sleep this late. I was going to come see you right before 1st period but I forgot. Now you have 10 minutes to get ready." Buffy was already up getting her books and things.  
  
Buffy and Willow made their way back to the school a few minutes later. Buffy couldn't believe she missed the Algebra test she tried to study for. When they got to the familiar Room 7, they both took their seats. Angel didn't look up from his book.  
  
"You're cutting it a bit close you two. Try to get here a little sooner next time," Giles said to Buffy and Willow right after the bell rang. They nodded.  
  
"Good morning class. Today we will be spent on reviewing for the test on Monday. Get into small groups and review on chapters 1-4. I'll be at my desk if you have a question," he said, sitting at his desk. He looked at Buffy. "Buffy, can I see you for a minute?" As Buffy got up, the noise level rose to her advantage. She didn't want everyone to hear her talk about Slayer stuff.  
  
"Hey Giles," she said. She felt guilty inside, but she didn't really lie to him. She did study for her test, just not for very long.  
  
"You don't have anything to study for right?" he asked. Buffy shook her head. "Okay then. You should patrol tonight. Make it a good sweep since you missed last night." She nodded again.  
  
"Sure thing Giles. Anything else?" Giles shook his head and then dismissed her. Walking back to her seat, she saw Spike eyeing her. She didn't want to seem mean, so she forced a smile back. Angel watched this.  
  
"Buffy, do you want to review?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded and sat down. Turning to face Angel, she tapped his arm.  
  
Angel wanted to ignore her. He couldn't even think about how much last night hurt him to watch. Knowing it was stupid and weak of him, he swallowed and looked up from his notes.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Angel, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry that I forgot to meet you yesterday. I seriously forgot. I didn't do it on purpose. You know that right?" he nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"Uh, Buffy, can I talk to you today at lunch? It's really important. Right after 5th period ok?" he asked. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Of course. This time I won't miss it. But are you ok? You seem, I don't know, distracted?" she told him. Angel shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine. But it's really important that I talk to you. Things need to get cleared up," he replied, then turned back to his notes.  
  
Buffy turned around to see both Xander and Willow reviewing. Joining in, she wondered about what Angel meant about clearing things up.  
  
  
  
When the bell rang signaling the end of 5th period, and the beginning of lunch, every classroom door in the hall burst open, students pouring out. The students of Dr. Gregory's biology class were out a little faster than other classrooms. The ones that held the back of the mob were Buffy and Angel.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk?" Buffy asked. Angel didn't say anything but sat down on a wooden bench that sat against the wall. Buffy followed suit. After an awkward silence that unnerved Buffy just a little bit, she decided to speak.  
  
"Look, I know why you want to talk." Angel didn't look up.  
  
"Glad I didn't have to explain," he said.  
  
"It's not what you think."  
  
"What was it then?" Angel asked. Buffy blinked.  
  
"It wasn't a date. I never planned on calling that a date and I didn't expect to be there that long anyways and- wait, why do you even care? Why do I even have to explain to you what I did? I mean, it's not like we're going out so it really is none of your business," she said angrily.  
  
"You're right. Then why don't I just stay out of your business then," Angel said. Then without another word, he got up and stormed down the hallway. Buffy was too shocked to do anything but stare after him.  
  
"Buffy, there you are. We thought you followed us after class," Willow said, Xander trailing behind her. Buffy noticed Oz was with them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing. What do you want?" Buffy replied. Willow was a little taken back.  
  
"Uh, we were going to go grab some food. Did you want to come with?" Willow asked. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm going to just stay here." Xander sat down next to Buffy.  
  
"Come on Buff. I'll buy you a cookie," he offered. Buffy couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Thanks Xand, but I'm really not hungry," she replied.  
  
"Ok but if you change your mine, we'll be in the cafeteria." Willow said. Buffy nodded and so the three left. Seeing that she had a half hour to kill, Buffy got up from the bench and went outside to get some air.  
  
**'Why does everything I say to a guy hurt their feelings?'** she thought to herself.  
  
Finally finding a bench outside, she sat down and watched everyone around her. Forcing herself to think about what she just said to Angel, she really wished she could take it back. That was two times in two days that she went psycho on someone.  
  
"Mind if I sit?" a voice asked her. Buffy sighed.  
  
"I want to be alone Spike. Please." Spike sat down anyways.  
  
"Something bothering you? Can I help?"  
  
"Ever have someone hate you before?" Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I was surprised you changed your mind though," he replied. Buffy sighed.  
  
"I don't hate you. I was just.... upset. I was angry at you, but I didn't hate you."  
  
"Felt like it," Spike replied. "So, who's the person that is making you sit here and mope all sad and gloomy?"  
  
"Angel," she replied but glared when Spike chuckled.  
  
"That poofter?" he asked, laughter in his voice until he saw Buffy's expression. "Uh, I mean, that bloke?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied, smiling. Spike caught the smile and got the idea. His smile slowly faded, but Buffy didn't take notice.  
  
"Oh, he's that kind of guy. You fancy him right?" Buffy nodded. "But he doesn't know."  
  
"No, he knows, I mean, I think he does."  
  
"Well? Why you all down luv?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"I feel like I'm in therapy. Are you gonna make me talk all my problems away?"  
  
"If it helps." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Ok, but this might take a while," she warned him.  
  
For the next half hour, Buffy just let out everything that was bottled up inside her. The problems with Angel, even the problem with her parents. She didn't feel embarrassed or anything. It was actually comforting. When the bell for 6th period rang, they both sat there for a few seconds, awkward silence drowned out the chatter of the students around them.  
  
"Well then, I better go. Um, got class and such," Spike announced, standing up. Buffy pulled her backpack strap over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I have class too." More silence. "Well, thanks for listening to me ramble. If you just want to walk away and forget about my problems you can."  
  
"Buffy, there's only one thing that I can say to you that will help."  
  
"And what's that?" she asked. Spike smirked.  
  
"Just be Buffy." With that, he turned around and walked back into the school.  
  
Smiling, Buffy got up and decided to heed Spike's words. Walking quickly to the gym, Buffy spotted Angel and walked up to him.  
  
"Angel, wait up," she called to him.  
  
Hearing his name, Angel turned around. He wanted to smile, but remembered he was mad at her. Or was she mad at him?  
  
"Buffy. What are you doing here?" he asked. Buffy looked down. She was trying to find the best way to say this, but only found one.  
  
"I'm sorry." Then looking back up, into his eyes, she added, "For what I said to you earlier. I just want to be honest with you, and I think I should start doing that. We can meet up later and I can be honest, or you can tell me you don't forgive me and I can leave."  
  
Angel crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.  
  
"Meet me in my room later," he replied. Smiling, he then turned around and headed into the boy's locker room. Buffy let out all the breath she'd been holding in.  
  
**'See, Spike was right; be Buffy.'** she thought as she headed to Computers.  
  
  
  
At 4:30, Buffy headed into the boys' dorms, to room 356 to be exact. Trying to think optimistic, Buffy knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and Xander stood at the threshold.  
  
"Hey Buff," he greeted. Buffy smiled and tried to look in between the space of the door and Xander's head to look into the room.  
  
"Hey Xand. Is Angel here?" she asked. Xander didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
  
"Nope," he said finally. Before Buffy could depart, Angel opened the door all the way. Xander stepped aside, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Buffy, come in," Angel invited. Buffy nodded and then looked at Xander with one of her best glares. Xander stood there, not saying anything.  
  
"What?" he asked. Buffy pointed a finger towards the door. Xander frowned. "Are you kicking me out of my own room?  
  
"Xander, Angel and I need to talk. Please." Sighing, Xander grabbed a few comics off of his desk and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Buffy took in the sight of the room. She immediately knew which side Xander had. A few shirts were lying carelessly on the floor. His bed was badly made, and his nightstand was cluttered. 'That's Xander,' She thought.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel said, getting her attention. She turned around to see Angel sitting on his bed. She made a note that Angel was not like Xander. Angel's side was well kept and neat.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked absentmindedly. When it hit her why she was here in the first place, she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I kinda got distracted."  
  
"It's ok," he replied. Buffy nodded and sat on the edge of Xander's bed. After a few moments of awkward silence, Buffy spoke up.  
  
"So. What grade do you have in Chem?" she asked. Angel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Buffy, we don't have chemistry," he replied.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"You mentioned something about honesty earlier?" Angel replied. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I think I need to start being honest. Being the real Buffy. So I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for earlier. I had no right to tell you that and I hope you forgive me. Also, when I said that you needed to stay out of my business, that's not true either."  
  
"Oh, that's ok. I guess I shouldn't have walked off like that. I'm sorry," Angel apologized. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, you don't have to apologize. It was totally my fault. What I'm trying to say is I don't want you out of my life like I said before. I kinda don't have a problem with you in it. I enjoy it actually. You're a good guy Angel and I like you."  
  
"As a friend?" Angel asked looking down. Buffy hesitated, but smiled.  
  
"No. Maybe as something more." Looking up, Angel saw the seriousness in Buffy's face.  
  
"Oh," he said, and stood up slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should just go then," Buffy said, feeling hurt. **'See, this honesty thing is fun. I just made a complete dork out of myself.'** she thought.  
  
"Wait!" Angel said. Buffy stopped in her tracks. She glanced back to see Angel, hands in pockets, right behind her. "Something more?" Buffy nodded and before she could say anything, she realized what he was saying.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I'd like to take you up on that offer," he asked as he looked at her. Buffy smiled. **'Ok, honesty a good.'  
**  
"Ok then," she confirmed. "We cool now? Hug okay?"  
  
Angel walked over to her and wrapped her in a warming hug. They both just held on to each other for a few moments before letting go. "We're cool now," he said.  
  
"Listen, if you're up for it, wanna help me cram in a study session for Giles's test?" she asked him. Angel smirked.  
  
"You do know that it's a Friday night, don't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't think of a better excuse to get you to come back and hang out with me for a while. Willow and Oz are planning a movie night down at the Sun and I was wondering if you wanted to go with?" she asked.  
  
"I think a movie could be arranged," he replied.  
  
"Cool. Come with me to my room so I can get my coat and we can go," Buffy told him. Angel grabbed his coat off his closet door and they walked together back to Buffy and Willow's dorm room.  
  
When she opened the door, the phone rang and she rushed to pick it up. She motioned for Angel to wait a second and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy, you're finally in. I've been trying to call you all day," her mother replied. She sounded tired.  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Buffy asked. Joyce Summers sighed very sadly.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you Buffy, something important. Do you have a minute?"  
  
Buffy looked over at Angel, who looked back at her with concern. There was something wrong, she knew it. Something was wrong.  
  
"Uh, sure. I was just going to head out but it can wait a minute or two. What's wrong?" she finally replied.  
  
"Please understand this when I tell you that there was nothing anyone could do. It's something that happened."  
  
"Mom, did something happen to Dad? Or, Dawn?" Buffy asked, eyes glossing with unshed tears, but she refused to let them go. She would not cry.  
  
"No, they are both alright. But it does concern you're father. See Buffy, you're father and I are getting a divorce," Joyce said. The tears came.  
  
"What? Why?" was all that Buffy could form into words. Her voice was cracking and salty hot tears were traveling down her cheeks. Angel stood up, but didn't come and sit with her. Not yet.  
  
"We just aren't in love with each other anymore. People drift apart Buffy, you have to realize that. Things were getting rocky these last couple months and today was the last straw. He said he was going to head up there tomorrow morning to tell you and I wanted to let you know ahead of time," Joyce explained. Buffy wiped her eyes with her free hand and took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen Mom, I have to get going. I'm heading out to the movies with a couple friends. I'll call you as soon as I get back okay? I love you Mom," Buffy said. She hung up the phone and just sat there. Angel slowly walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Let it out. You don't have to hide it from me," he told her. As if waiting for him to say that, she let out a sob that broke his heart. He let her cry into his shirt as he tried to sooth her. "It's ok. It's going to be ok."  
  
  
Ok, that was 3 chapters out. I probably won't have chapters 8-12 out until after next Thursday, my last day of school. I have the ACT test on Saturday and summer school starts June 14th, but that won't stop me. I have a couple more ideas for other fics I want to try out also. 


End file.
